


I don't mind you by my side

by ElizabethKath, SinnersDaughter (ElizabethKath)



Series: I don't mind [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, I dont know what to tag, I know, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, all i want to do is sleep, second book, summary is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 30,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKath/pseuds/ElizabethKath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethKath/pseuds/SinnersDaughter
Summary: Angels are coming to Earth to set things right.Kate is directly in middle of this collision between Heaven and Hell, good and bad, Angels and Devil, even love and hate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hI, i am back!

~~~~

Second Installment in series "I don't mind"

 

 

Summary:

 

Angels are coming to Earth to set things right.

Kate is directly in middle of this collision between Heaven and Hell, good and bad, Angels and Devil, even love and hate.

The ice, she is walking on, soon will break and everything will come crushing down, just to choke her. Kate's only hope is that there will be somebody to save her from drowning.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Thank you for check this out!

I will start posting chapters in one or two days.

Best is yet to come.

Anyhow... Let's see where this one will lead us.


	2. ch. I -- Throw Pillows?

Kate woke up in bed. Slowly getting up she looked around. _Miami_ sun shining through curtains.

In Lucifer’s mind Miami was safe place for her to stay, at least for now.

“New York wasn’t that bad.” Kate grumbled and got out of bed. Somehow Kate thought that the song that was blearing on the speakers was some kind of clue as to where she was going, but it turns out it wasn’t. She recalled talk with Mazikeen that time in the car. _That long ass car ride._

 

“Where are we going?” Kate had tried to start conversation once again.

“Somewhere safe.” Mazikeen had groaned out response.

“And that is where?” Kate asked. Mazikeen just gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Why are we in Florida?” Kate asked when she saw a sign on the road.

“What is going on?!” Kate exclaimed.

“Just shut up already!” Mazikeen yelled at her, when the last straw of demon’s patience, run out. Kate gulped and nodded her head.

“Do you always talk that much?” Mazikeen shook her head.

After that Kate had drifted into sleep. She was way too tired from sitting and everything was starting to take its toll on girl. That is how Kate next time woke up in Miami, in some kind of beach house.

“You’re back.” Lucifer had said _sitting at the end of bed_ that Kate was on.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Kate had screamed when waking up with Him _being there._ She grabbed closest pillow and threw it at Him. It was odd to watch pillow flying right through Him and land on the floor.

“Rude much?” Lucifer asked in a bored tone rolling his eyes. It was weird remembering this meeting.

“You _are here_?” Kate said and took another pillow.

“Not really. But if you are going to throw that too, then I am going away.” Lucifer pointed at her hugged pillow.

“Sorry, about that.” Kate mumbled and putted pillow down. Lucifer just looked at her.

“Don’t stare at me.” Kate snapped quietly at Devil.

“I don’t stare, I just admire.” Lucifer smirked.

“Then stop admiring.” Kate whispered and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

“I can't be around all the time. Here is anything you need. House is yours to explore.” Lucifer explained with a sigh.

It was nice to hear that she had a place to stay, but her mind was occupied by other things.

“How come you are here, like this?” Kate asked, brows furrowed in confusion, throwing pillow at Him again.

“You actually threw it at me. Again? I am hurt, Katherine.” Lucifer said in mocked hurt. Kate rolled her eyes playfully.

“I am not really here, you know that. We have been over this _so many_ times.” Lucifer whined.

“I know, I know. Just, I am trying to wrap this around my head.” Kate said holding her head in hands.

“Can everybody see you?” Kate asked while Lucifer was getting up from the bed.

“If I choose to, then yes.” Lucifer shrugged picking up both pillows.

“And what if they, I don’t know, want to touch you?” Kate watching as Lucifer dumped pillows back on bed. Fuck, it was weird having Him standing this close, even if He wasn’t really here.

“Don’t you worry about that. Peasants can't touch me, remember?” Lucifer chuckled. Kate just smiled. She can't touch Him either, does this makes her a peasant too?

As if He could actually hear her thoughts, he looked down at her and said:

“Except you.” He pointed at her.

“Jophiel said that I am interfering with God’s decisions…” Kate murmured.

“You are a mortal, dear. I don’t think that you have a chance with interfering with anything that Dad does, no offense.” Lucifer shrugged and stood at the end of the bed with hands in pants pockets.

“Well, didn’t that make me feel a whole lot better?” Kate said sarcastically.

 

 

That was the last time she had normal talk with the Devil. It has been a week and half since Kate has been here. Lucifer right now is all over the place, that’s how much Kate understood. He sometimes tended to appear late at evening to say ‘goodnight’ to her but that was mostly it.

She missed good old times when he was around more frequently. Even if it was just to complain that other people didn’t have any taste in fashion, drinks or in other people. She missed how He smugly judged all her decisions but said nothing about them.

And sometimes Kate wondered how much time did she actually had left with Lucifer. She could die any given moment. Or maybe He will find a way to leave this guardian angel thing and be gone with his stuff and things. Why was this making her sad? From very start she knew this. Lucifer was given _this job_ against His own will. So who is she to hold Him back from leaving?

From time to time these thoughts came back and didn’t let her sleep at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have the first actual chapter. I know something is wrong with the tenses in it, I tried to fix it, but somehow I didn't quite catch the drift. Also so sorry for errors.


	3. ch. II -- We're not dating, mom!

“Fucking Hell!” Kate yelled when she got new phone. What did her parents think while she was ‘gone’?

Now she was sitting in the living room in this rich beach house in Miami, thinking what to tell parents.

“Hey, mom, I was kidnapped. Didn’t have time to call.” Kate said under her nose.

“Dear mom, I am fine, angel just wanted to kill me.” She wondered.

“I was busy being saved by King of Hell past month, how is everybody doing? Oh, God, no, no, no!” Kate shook her head and looked out the window. Sun was high and people clearly enjoyed it.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lucifer said appearing behind the sofa where she was sitting.

“Jesus Christ!” Kate hissed in fright.

“No. Lucifer.” Devil said and shook his head small smile playing on his lips.

 _Oh, this motherfucker. What a dick._ Kate thought fondly but rolled her eyes.

“So what are we doing today?” Lucifer said and sat next to Kate on sofa. Kate closely eyed His movements and sat further away from Him. She had to come accustom with Him being here, not really, though. And now it was Lucifer’s turn to narrow his eyes at Kate’s movements.

“What?” Kate asked raising one eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Lucifer smiled looking at her.

“I should call my parents… They must be scared senseless.” Kate sighted and looked at the phone in her hands.

“No need to worry. I already to care of that.” Lucifer smiled proudly at her.

“Luce, what did you do?” Kate glared at Him.

“Oh, stay in your pants.” Lucifer said and glanced at her bottoms. “Well, shorts.” He shrugged.

“Tell me what did you do?” Kate asked and dialed her mom’s number.

“Hey, sweetie!” came Kate’s mom’s voice from other end.

“Hey, mom. I wanted to--“ Kate was cut short by next question.

“How is your vacation in Miami?” her mom asked.

“My what?!” Kate mouthed to Devil. He just smiled at her. That shit eating grin.

“Friend of yours called me saying that you are enjoying vacation. So, how is it?” mom asked.

“It’s really good. There is a lot of sun here.” Kate answered smiling weakly. Lucifer just groaned and yanked phone out of Kate’s arms.

“What are you doing?!” Kate shrieked as she tried to get phone back but failed miserably, her hands going right through Him.

“Why hello Mrs. Andrews.” Lucifer smiled sweetly.

“Yes, it’s me, Lucifer.” He continued smiling like a child.

“She’s having marvelous time here, aren’t you sweetheart?” Lucifer smiled to Kate and raised eyebrow at her.

“Yes, mom.” Kate said through gritted teeth loud enough for her mom to hear.

“Oh, no, he is a bad person and Katherine doesn’t speak with bad people.” Lucifer snickered.

“What?!” Kate whisper shouted at Him.

“Here. She wants to talk to you.” Lucifer gave her back phone.

“Yes, mom?” Kate asked.

Lucifer saw how blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. He had an idea what her mother had asked.

“No, mo-. We’re not-. Mom, liste-. Just listen to me mom.” Kate wanted to talk but her mom had way too much to say.

“Mom!” Kate whined in frustration.

“We are not a couple.” Kate tried to explain.

“Stop that! He’s not even-“ Kate stopped herself before she could finish that sentence. Lucifer cocked His head to side.

“Oh, please, do continue.” Lucifer gestured to her.

Kate rolled her eyes still listening to her mom. Chewing on her bottom lip she looked at floor as if it was more interesting than woman talking with her on phone.

“Mom! For the last time: Lucifer _is not_ my boyfriend!” Kate exclaimed and got up from sofa.

“No! Forget about Mathew, too!” Kate said annoyed and slumped into kitchen.

Lucifer was slowly following her movements from living room sofa.

“No, mom. I don’t need anyone.” Kate said as she was laying her head on kitchen’s table.

“I am fine here. No. I understand, but I can manage all by myself. Besides I have an advisor.” Kate mumbled. Lucifer was now leaning against kitchen’s door frame, looking tall as ever. His eyes trained on something that didn’t exist on the floor. In these few seconds Kate let her eyes wander over his body. _Damn_ , He **was** tall as fuck.

“My advisor? Well, he has been around here amm…ee.. since forever.” Kate settled for an answer.

“Yes, love you too. Tell dad I said ‘hi’. Yes. Okay. Bye.” Kate sighted and threw her phone on the table with a soft thud. Lucifer just now looked up at her.

“What _did_ you tell her?” Kate sighted and turned her head towards Lucifer still lying on table.

“Nothing much.” Lucifer shrugged.

“Bullshit.” Kate mumbled. “By what she told me, you are my friend from childhood. The good looking one.” Kate rolled her eyes at that.

“You know I don’t lie.” Devil smirked.

“Yes, I know, Lucifer. I just hope you didn’t tell her that you are my boyfriend.” That sounded more like a question.

“No, of course not. I haven’t even taken you to date yet.” Lucifer grinned at her.

“What a gentleman…” Kate groaned sarcastically.

“So when are you free?” Lucifer smiled at her that dashing smile.

“Go away!” Kate mumbled into table hands dangling by her sides. Lucifer just laughed and turned around to disappear into living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youfor 100+ hits. Hope you enjoy!  
> Also so sorry for all errors. This story is mainly beta, soo....


	4. ch. III -- Red Head at café

If nobody was coming to get her and try to kill or something, then Kate could actually start and enjoy this place.

Sitting outside of a café Kate munched on her muffin and looked around. She watched as people come and go. Wondering how many of people had an angel walking besides them.

Kate was silently sitting and wondering when some random girl sat at her table.

“May I help you?” Kate asked in weak voice and looked at the girl with dyed red hair.

“Oh, no, no. I just saw empty seat and I just didn’t want to sit with men.” Girl looked around and Kate did the same.

“I can leave if--” Red head started but Kate just smiled and said:

“No, please stay, I don’t mind.”

“I'm Julia, by the way.” Girl stretched out her hand.

“Kate.” Katherine answered and shook her hand.

“Are you new here?” red head asked.

“How do you know? I mean..” Kate stumbled on her words.

“I didn’t. Just guessed.” Julia shrugged and smiled at Kate.

“So? How do you like it here?” Julia asked smirking at her.

“I don’t know. I have been here almost two weeks. But it’s nice change from home.” Kate smiled sadly.

“Where are you from then?” Red head asked and sipped on her juice.

“New York.” Kate said and looked around again.

“Oh, big city gal!” Julia cheered. Kate just chuckled and looked at the red head.

“And you are local, I assume.” Kate raised eyebrow at her. Girl in front of her smiled proudly at Kate.

“Born and raised in sunny Miami.” Julia said doing little happy dance of sorts.

“You must feel lucky.” Kate tried to smile.

“Like a god! Sun kissed and happy.” Julia laughed. But for Kate it only made her shrug as if cold.

“Are you okay?” Julia said still laughing at her own joke. Not really joke but you know.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” Kate shrugged it off.

“You look like…” Julia said in deep thought.

“I look like what, Julia?” Kate asked.

“You look like you need a strong drink.” Julia nodded at her.

“You really think so?” Kate chuckled.

“I _know_ so.” Girl said matter of factly and got up to go and get some drinks.

 _One drink won't do anything bad, just don’t get drunk and it will be fine._ Kate thought briefly.

And soon after the girl with fiery red hair was back.

“Two cocktails, stat.” girl chuckled and slid glass closer to Kate.

“These are on me, tho. I feel like I need to introduce you to my home, so it’s on me.” Julia said and took a sip from her drink. Kate nodded saying her thank you.

“I feel like I need a real vacation or something.” Kate mumbled.

“Girl! This is THE place where to do that!” Julia said and squeezed Kate’s hand in understanding.

“I feel that we will be great friends!” red head smiled and leaned over the table to give Kate a hug.

“Me too, Julie. Me too.” Kate mumbled into hug.

“I could show you all the lit spots!” Julie said after the hug. Kate nodded and sipped on her drink. Kate liked this girl, she seemed funny and nice, yet at the same time it looked that Julie cared.

“Oh, I know that look.” Julie said and pointed at Kate.

“You do? I mean, what look?” Kate was taken a bit back.

“The one that says ‘omg she must be crazy’.” Julie laughed.

“You got me all wrong, Julie. I think I am the crazy one here.” Kate pointed at herself.

“Jules.” Julie said.

“Huh?”

“Call me, Jules. All my friends call me that.” Julie shrugged.

“I am your friend now?” Kate smiled at raised eyebrow.

“Everybody who says that they are crazier than me is my friend.” Julie said as if it was obvious.

“Well, then I am glad to have you as my friend in this place.” Kate said looking around.

“You are very welcome, Kate.” Julie smiled. “Where was I? Oh, yeah…” Julie mumbled.

Kate was listening how Julia talked about Miami and what to see, when Kate’s eyes drifted across the tables.

“Oh, god, no!” Kate said with exhale. What was He doing here?!

“What’s wrong?” Julie asked.

“Amm… …ee… I think I will…goo…”Kate said and tried to get up.

Julie’s eyes drifted along Kate’s line of sight.

“Oh, no, lady! You’ll stay right where you are.” Julie grabbed her hands and pulled Kate back to seat.

Julie without any shame at all was clearly enjoying the view.

“You know him?” Julie asked not taking eyes off of Him.

“You see Him?!” Kate was more interested in that.

“Who wouldn’t see someone like that?” Julie said in low whistle.

“Hello, ladies.” Lucifer said standing next to their table.

“Hey, there stranger.” Julie said with wide eyes and wiggle of her fingers.

“What do you want?” Kate asked straight forward.

“Just came by.” Lucifer smiled.

Julie was still staring at Lucifer. And it didn’t seem that Devil had something against it.

With a groan Kate putted her head in her hands.

“Julie this is Lucifer. Lucifer- Julie.” Kate said with a wave of her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Julie.” Lucifer said smirking, her name rolling off his tongue with ease.

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Julie said still with wide eyes.

“May I join you, girls?” Lucifer smiled sweetly.

“Yes, of course!” Julie exclaimed.

“Noooo…” grumbled Kate at the same time. Ignoring Kate Lucifer sat next to her.

“So, what is on today’s menu?” Lucifer asked as He casually draped His right arm across Kate’s chair’s back.

“Are you guys..?” Julie asked cautiously. Kate looked up at her, Lucifer just raising questioning eyebrow.

“Is he your…? Is she your..? Are you..?” Julie pointed between Kate and Lucifer.

“What?! No! No! NOO!” Kate was straight up in her chair and gesturing ‘no’ with her hands.

“I thought…” Julie just shut up. Julie sat there trying not to laugh at this situation while trying to take a sip from her drink. Kate looked pissed as fuck. With her hands crossed over chest she was looking somewhere to side. While Lucifer just sat there smirking and looking at Kate all the time.

“We could, like, make beach party..” Julie said absentmindedly when someone’s phone rung.

“If you’ll excuse me…”Lucifer got up to leave.

“Yeah, you better answer that.” Kate said with sarcasm. “Might be important.” She added.

Lucifer opened His mouth to say something but though better and left.

That was enough for Julie to lose her shit as she started laughing.

“I'm sorry…” Julie tried to apologize through her giggles. Kate looked at her and with a sight she left her hands fall to her sides.


	5. ch. IV-- Slipping in routine

Kate was on living room’s sofa again. TV on while she was talking on a phone with Julie. Not to mention that she didn’t have anything to say to her, because she had no idea what to ask her or what to talk about.

“I am really sorry about earlier.” Julie said with chuckle.

“Don’t worry. My mom said the same thing. And I needed to explain to her that I don’t have a boyfriend.” Kate shrugged.

“I just thought since… I don’t know... The way you look at each other, I know it sounds cheesy, but it’s like… I have no idea how to describe that look.” Julie ranted.

“I understand you, but--” Kate started but Julie wasn’t done yet.

“It was like you know each other so well and something. I don’t know, man… it looked like you two are in love.” Kate could swear that Julie in that moment had no idea what she was talking about.

“Jules, he is not my boyfriend. He’s just my advisor. And besides he doesn’t have time or willingness to be tied to some woman.” Kate shrugged and looked at TV where some soap opera was going on.

“Did he say that?” Julie asked.

“No.” Kate answered.

“Did you ask him?” Julie continued.

“No. Why would I?” Kate answered truthfully.

“Hmm… Gee, I don’t know?! Maybe, to know if he wants relationship or not.” Julie exclaimed. Kate stared blankly at the wall. When did Julie become her relationship consultant?

“Wait. What do you mean by advisor?” Julie asked.

“He’s my nanny of sorts.” Kate said flatly.

“I don’t understand.” Julie said.

“You know, He just watches over me and judges everything I do.” Kate shrugged.

“What? Why?” Julie was still confused.

“That’s a thing we do.” Kate explained.

“That doesn’t seem… That is weird…” Julie mumbled.

“Weird doesn’t cover it. Not in the slightest.” Because everything that involved doing something with the Devil Himself was weird and out of this world.

“The heck did they feed you two in New York?” Julie asked.

Kate wanted to say that she wasn’t properly fed for a month but kept her mouth shut.

 _It’s like rehab. Everybody here is like doctors from that place. They won't let you out if you’ll them the truth. So keep your mouth shut. The more you talk about the bigger chance of losing Lucifer and going back to rehab. Just tell them you are fine._ Kate reminded herself.

“You know the regular. Can't say the same about Lucifer, though.” Kate smiled instead. She actually had no idea where He’s from or what He ate.

“What do Brits even eat these days?” Julie laughed.

“Right.” Kate said not really knowing what to answer to that.

“We should hang out some time. You seem like a cool girl, Kate.” Julie said.

“Well, thank you. That sounds nice.” Kate tried to smile.

“So, how long will you be in Miami?” Julie asked.

“I… I don’t know….” Kate mumbled. She wasn’t staying in Miami all her life. Yes, it sounded luxurious and very pompous, but this is not a place where she will feel like at home. And wasn’t it actually Lucifer who was responsible that she is in Miami in the first place? Have to remember to ask Him few questions about it.

“Well then, I think there will be some other meeting with you then.” Julie chuckled.

“Of course.” Kate answered but felt that Julie meant something different with it.

And on that note call ended. It was nice to have some female company from time to time helping to forget.

Looking around the living room Kate let out calming breath. She should go around city and search for some art supplies. Feeling somewhat rusty in that field Kate got up, threw her phone, wallet and keys in bag and went into city.

 

Light breeze was ruffling her long, brown hair as she strode along the sidewalk in a search of art supply store. While in search of all the things she needed, her mind wandered around the things that actually happened before the incident and everything in general.

Somehow she had fallen in this routine where she felt numb to certain things. And by certain things meaning everything that happened in last month or so. Yes, of course, she had terrible nightmares that she didn’t want to talk about. Crying in the shower was also habit of hers now. Everything made her hide behind smile and act as if nothing happened. She just wanted normal life. While in rehab Kate had learned how to lie about her feelings and how to hide them from people.

She had asked Lucifer not to talk about it, afraid that it could happen again, but then again Devil promised that she won't be captured. Yet she had so many questions. And let’s be honest, _when_ Kate _didn’t have_ them? Like for example, she really wanted to ask Lucifer who was this Mazikeen. Why was Jophiel around? Even more, why was she on earth? But mostly, about the night before she was kidnapped.

How did He know about her dream? And why was she having them? Never before she had had dreams like that, even when girl was awake she didn’t tend to daydream about hot scenes with naked men.

What did He tell her parents? She hoped that He actually didn’t say that He is a Devil. Her mom would lose all her sanity. _Just like her daughter. Heh…_

And then there were questions like, where are Mathew and Jophiel? What happened to all the people that seemed dead at that dreadful place? Why in all place she is in Miami? Where was Mazikeen now and how she knows about Lucifer?

But most of all, _she should thank Him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 200+ views!!!


	6. ch. V -- Titanic? French girls?

Kate really wasn’t into all this city exploring thing. Because that meant meeting new people and last time in New York, when this happened, Kate ended up with boyfriend who had _some kind_ of issues. Major issues…

All she wanted to do was sit in this luxurious house that Lucifer so kindly let her stay in and paint away. Right now Kate would likely do this but Julie was visiting and distracting her from her goal.

“Hoolyy, mother of God!” Julie said looking around. Kate just shrugged. She couldn’t blame Julie for this reaction because she herself had the same expression on her face upon seeing the house for the first time.

“You live here?!” Julie exclaimed.

“Yeah, not mine, though.” Kate said and picked up paint brush.

“So… satanic dude owns this?” Julie wondered walking around the living room.

“Yes. I think so.” Kate laughed quietly and looked at the blank canvas in front of her.

“How the hell can you afford this?” Julie mumbled to herself. That was a great question because Kate had no idea either.

“Are his parents super religious or really into satanic shit?” Julie asked sitting on sofa opposite Kate.

“What do you mean?” Kate furrowed her brows.

“You know, why would anybody name their child like Satan?” Julie explained. Kate suddenly seemed baffled, unable to answer simply because she had no idea what to tell her. _Where is the Devil when you need one?_

“Is it some kind of fake name to deal drugs or something?” Julie whispered to Kate. Kate wanted to answer by yelling ‘no’, but you know, speak of the Devil.

“It’s God’s given, I'm afraid.” Said the Devil, walking into living room, holding glass of drink in his hand. Kate narrowed eyes at Him. Why was He coming out of one of the guest bedrooms?

“So they are really satanic people.” Julie whispered to Kate. Rolling her eyes Kate looked at white canvas again.

“I would say more like super religious, then.” Kate mumbled.

“Lucifer, what do you want?” Kate asked not even looking at Him from behind of the canvas.

“Just wondering how your artsy thing is coming together.” Lucifer pointed at canvas.

“I see you have your model here.” He smirked at Julie. Mentioned girl just stared back at Him, blush creeping on her cheeks.

Kate tried not to look at all that was going on between those two. Clearing her throat Kate spoke up:

“She’s not my model, not today. Jules was just visiting.” She smiled politely.

“Oh, come on, Kate! Draw me like one of your French girls!” Julie smirked and laid down on sofa.

“Aren’t you supposed be naked?” Lucifer raised eyebrow at Julie.

“Do you want me to be naked?” She asked in return. Lucifer wanted to answer but sound of breaking paintbrush interrupted Him. Both- Julie and Lucifer- glanced at Kate.

“Are you okay, Kate?” Julie asked worried about her friend.

“I'm fine.” Kate sighted throwing now broken brush on the floor, then dragging her hands across face.

_What was into her?!_

“Are you sure?” Julie asked and kneeled next to Kate’s chair. Kate just nodded and looked at canvas that was still blank. Right now it looked too white and seemed to burn Kate’s eyes.

“Yeah… just… artistic block, you know.” Kate said harsher than expected. Julie glanced at Lucifer.

“Katherine is sick, Julie.” Lucifer gave her apologetic smile.

“What? Why didn’t you say so?” Julie looked at Kate.

“It has been rough last month or so.” Kate looked down at Julie.

“How can I help?” Julie asked.

“Here, bring her strawberries.” Lucifer said fishing out 500 dollar bill from pocket. Kate’s head snapped up at Lucifer.

“Strawberries?” Julie asked looking at Kate. Kate didn’t answer just nodded her head.

“Okay. I don’t know how it helps you, but if it makes you happy, sure.” Julie said and picked up the money that was now standing on coffee table.

“Yeah, me either.” Kate mumbled quietly.

“Five hundred dollars?! How many strawberries do you need?” Julie eyed Lucifer.

“Surprise me.” Kate said before Devil could answer.

“Okay. See you later?” Julie said and went hunting for berries.

 

“What was that Lucifer?!” Kate shot up from her chair.

“Now she thinks I am dying or something!” She yelled.

“And the fuck was it with the strawberries?! How are they to help me?” Kate continued.

“Aren’t you happy that she’s gone now?” Lucifer asked ignoring her outburst.

“What? That was not the point, Lucifer!” Kate pointed at Him.

“Oh, so you did not want to see her naked?” Lucifer asked instead of answering any of her questions.

“Of course I don’t want to see my friend naked! What is wrong with you?!” Kate said outraged.

“You are no fun when you are jealous.” Lucifer merely said and took sip from His glass.

“Jealous?” Kate exclaimed. Lucifer just looked at her pointedly. Subconsciously, yes, maybe, she was jealous. Was it about the fact that Julie seemed so happy, _so normal_ and could freely talk about anything?

“I would know if I was jealous, Lucifer.” Kate said and walked to patio.

“No, not really.” Lucifer said following her.

“Excuse me?” Kate stopped and turned to Him.

“Oh, come on Kate! I know you. You don’t break your paint brushes just out of artistic block.” Lucifer explained.

“Just because you know me as a person, does not allow you to know what I am personally!” Kate warned and pointed at Him again.

“I know you better than anybody, Katherine.” Lucifer said matter of factly.

And Kate in her raged state, also not thinking clearly, wanted to push Him away. Well that didn’t work as planned. She ended up behind Lucifer, on her hands and knees.

“Fucking hell…” Kate huffed, now sitting on the floor behind Him.

“Hell ain’t fucking anybody, Katherine.” Lucifer said and walked pass her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I am still alive and kind of well.  
> Real life is taking toll on me, so...  
> Thank you for leaving kudos!


	7. ch. VI -- Not enough strawberries

Kate was left sitting on patio. Looking up to sky as some clouds drifted along the blue depths. If only her memories and inner pain could drift away that easily.

“Five hundred dollars for strawberries, is he insane?” Kate heard somebody talk in the house. Getting up she went into kitchen. She couldn’t say that she was disappointed in Julie. There she was standing behind the counter and packing out container after container of strawberries.

“How much did this cost?” Kate asked quietly as if not to startle her friend.

“Around 80, maybe 100 dollars. I am sorry, Kate.” Julie said letting her hands fall to her sides.

“For what?” Kate asked and stole one strawberry.

“I couldn’t spend all the money on the strawberries! There were not enough of them, Kate! I just couldn’t! It’s not my fault, I tried! I really did!” Julie said breaking down.

“You did great job, Jules! Don’t worry! You are forgiven.” Kate said sympathetically trying not to laugh.

“That’s it?!” came Lucifer’s voice from behind Kate. She jumped at His voice.

“Just don’t say that you appeared from thin air.” Kate whispered with closed eyes.

“Of course not.” Lucifer mumbled standing beside Kate.

“You can’t be serious? There must be more.” Lucifer continued looking at Julie.

“I swear to God, there were no more!” Julie whined and looked at Kate.

“He is way too busy to make sure that your promise is kept.” Lucifer rolled His eyes.

Julie raised her eyebrows at that.

“Don’t mind him, Jules.” Kate smiled and would have elbowed the Devil if He wouldn’t have been made from, well, nothing.

“There are _enough_ strawberries, Jules, there is nothing to worry about _, right Lucifer_?” Kate glanced at Devil with deadly glare.

“Oh, bloody hell…” Lucifer whispered and rolled His eyes. Kate raised her eyebrow at Him.

“Yes, there are enough strawberries.” Devil huffed in annoyance.

“So… how do strawberries help you with whatever you have?” Julie asked after a moment of silence.

Kate had no idea what to answer so she just looked at Lucifer with expression that yelled ‘ _please elaborate, Lucifer_ ’. Devil looked back at her with raised eyebrows and said:

“That is such a wonderful question, Julie. I think that Katherine _here_ can answer that for you.” Devil smirked and looked at Julie. Kate froze in spot, mouth hanging open.

“I.. I.. I have read.. ee..a..” Kate had no words to explain. Lucifer was the one who actually said that she needed strawberries.

“It was a thingthatmymom and Luciferdidtomake mehappy as a childand it kindofstuckwithme.” Kate quickly rumbled and shrugged her shoulders.

“Aww… That’s so sweet of her, she sounds awesome. You too, big guy.” Julie smiled and hugged Kate. Kate winced a little which didn’t go unnoticed by Lucifer.

“Come on. I know you want a hug too!” Julie said and stretched her hands in Lucifer’s direction.

Some weird mixture of fear and, was it jealousy, took over Kate. Fear for the fact that Julie is going to realize that Lucifer isn’t really here and she will be sent back to rehab. And that little pang of jealousy that Julie felt so free around _her_ Devil. _Wait. Did she just objectify Him as hers? What?!_

“I think I’ll pass.” Lucifer smiled at Julie and took step back.

“Oh, come on! It’s just a hug!” Julie said and went closer to Lucifer. In this moment Kate knew she had to do something.

“Jules.” Kate ducked between Lucifer and Julie, holding her friend by her shoulders and said in warning tone.

“He is not a hugger.” Kate explained.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know.” Julie cringed at her mistake and looked at Him apologetically. Lucifer just nodded at her and glanced at His glass.

“Don’t worry, Jules. I am not allowed to hug Him either.” Kate said and steered her friend back to counter before stealing quick glance at the Devil.

“Well, that sucks.” Julie laughed.

“Why?” Kate said and took another strawberry.

“He seems like a hugger.” Julie mumbled. _Are you sure?_ Kate wanted to ask.

“Devil doesn’t give free hugs.” Lucifer said and took sip from His drink. Kate faced palmed and turned around to face _Devil._

“Thank you that you blessed us with your holly presence, Lucifer, but could you..?” Kate gestured at hall the lead to bedrooms.

“Of course, don’t forget to bring strawberries.” Devil winked at Kate.

“Just go, I need to talk with Julie.” Kate groaned.

With a sight Kate turned around, relieved that He went away without any other word and sat on barstool. Letting her eyes wander back to Julie, Kate was surprised by her expression.

“Don’t you wiggle your eyebrows at me.” Kate pointed at Julie.

“What? If I were you I would trail behind him like a lost puppy.” Julie said.

“I have more dignity than that, Jules.” Kate said and glanced behind herself.

“Then why did you just do that?” Julie asked.

“Do what?” Kate looked at her friend confused.

“Then why did you just look behind yourself, in direction of bedrooms?” Julie said suggestively.

“I did not.” Kate said.

“Yeah, you did, Kate.” Julie said and also took strawberry. Kate just rolled her eyes and stole another glance towards that damned hall.

“You got it bad, girl.” Julie smiled at her.

“Don’t you start.” Kate warned her. Julie just raised challenging eyebrow at Kate. With an exaggerated sight Kate let her head fall on counter.

“I'm here if you need me.” Julie smiled at her affectionately and rubbed her back.

 

A lot had changed in that month while Kate had no chance of seeing sun. Her priorities had changed; her whole look on world had changed. Yet her head didn’t agree with her heart. But the thought that Angels were coming to Earth to set things right, robbed her of sleep at nights.

The fact the she was right in middle of this collision between Heaven and Hell; good and bad; Angels and Devil or love and hate, left Kate with feeling that she was walking on a thin ice. And when that ice will break and she will be choking on her own wrong decisions, there will be no one to save her from drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, enjoy another chapter, you little sinners!


	8. ch. VII -- You know Mr. Morningstar?

Everything _seemed_ normal. But what can actually be considered normal when King of Hell is your advisor. Kate from time to time called Him her guardian angel; just don’t tell Him that she does. Also considering that everything _was_ normal, Kate knew better. Feeling that something bad was brewing she couldn’t help but to feel uneasy. All emotions just piling up and up.

“We should go partying.” Julie mumbled to Kate. Both girls were sitting in the café. The one where they met the first time.

“I don’t want to do anything…” Kate sighted pushing higher her sunglasses while laying her chin on her hands on table.

“Don’t be such a buzz kill and come on.” Julie leaned down to Kate while smiling to cute guys around the café.

“You need to chill, Kate. Blow out some steam.” Julie said leaning back and taking sip of her drink.

“If you are thinking that I will get drunk and leave you in the place you don’t know, then don’t worry I don’t do that.” Julie assured soon after.

“I really don’t know…” Kate mumbled.

“I know the spot! I know you’ll enjoy it!” Julie didn’t seem to stop.

“Jesus, it will help you to forget about your love life, Kate.” Julie sighted.

“Are you talking about my non-existing love life or some other that I don’t know about?” Kate asked and looked at Julie.

“Yeah, the same. Anyhow… are you coming or not?” Julie chuckled.

“If me saying ‘yes’ will make you shut up about it then fine.” Kate sat up straight.

“Fuck yeah! Girls night out!” Julie did happy dance in her chair while sipping on her drink.

“Where are we going then, party girl?” Kate asked.

“Oh, right, right. Well there is this club called Golden Light… I thought we should check it out.” Julie said.

“Have you been there?” Kate wanted to know.

“I know where it is, have driven by it, but no, I haven’t been in there. I heard it is sooo lit!” Julie said enthusiastically while waving her hands to emphasis what she told.

“If you say so…” Kate answered skeptically and crossed her hands on her chest.

“Believe me. Few of my other friends have been there. And I have heard just good reviews about it.” Julie swore.

“Fine. I’ll go, I’ll go. When?” Kate said and looked at Julie.

 

 

**Later that evening at Lucifer’s beach house**

“Are you quite done?” Julie asked sitting on Kate’s bed.

“The fuck is this?!” Kate mumbled to herself while standing behind the screen and trying to get into black boots. Way too many lacing to do.

“So where is the devil boy?” Julie asked looking around Kate’s bedroom. If only she knew that He indeed was Devil Himself.

“Don’t know.” Kate said coming out from behind of the screen.

“Damn, what an eye candy.” Julie whistled lowly looking at her.

“You look better. Shall we go?” Kate smiled.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Julie clapped her hands together and the night could begin.

 

**At Golden Light**

Line outside of a club seemed unbelievable.

“How do you think to get in?” Kate said in raised voice trying to out yell the music that could be heard from inside.

“Watch and learn big city girl.” Julie said cracking her knuckles and walking up to bouncer at the front of the line. Julie ignored every insult that was thrown at her for skipping the line.

“Name?” bouncer asked in a gruff voice.

“Julie Keynes. This is Kate Andrews.” Julie said.

“It’s Katherine Andrews, Jules.” Kate whispered in her ear. Julie just shrugged.

“I don’t see your names on the list. Back of the line!” bouncer announced.

“Listen here, buddy.” Julie said dangerously. Bouncer didn’t seem to be affected by her tone of voice.

“Jules.” Kate warned.

“One of the Dj’s that are playing tonight is my friend.” Julie pointed at him.

“Oh yeah? Why don’t I believe you?” Bouncer said.

“Come on, let’s go. It’s not worth it.” Kate tugged on Jules hand.

‘I sense you have some problems.’ Lucifer’s spoke up in her mind.

‘Get lost, Lucifer. Besides I don’t think that with that attitude of hers we will ever get in the club.’ Kate though, not even listening to Julie’s banter with bouncer.

‘I feel wounded, Katherine.’ Lucifer said.

‘By what?’ Kate was curious to know.

‘You are cheating on LUX.’ Lucifer answered.

“That’s it lady! I'm calling security.” Bouncer said.

Before Kate could ask Lucifer anything about this called LUX, He spoke up first:

‘Tell him that you know me.’

‘What? How is that to help?’ Kate didn’t understand.

‘Bloody hell, will you just do it, for dad’s sake!’ Lucifer said in annoyed tone. Kate huffed then looked at the bouncer.

“I know Lucifer Morningstar.” Kate said in weak tone. And it seemed that because of the heated argument that was going on between Julie and the bouncer, none of them heard what Kate said.

‘You can do better that.’ Lucifer said. Kate rolled her eyes and then clenching her hands in fists at her sides.

“Does _Lucifer Morningstar_ ring a bell?!” Kate raised her voice. Julie and bouncer stopped and looked at her.

“You know Mr. Morningstar?” bouncer scoffed at Kate.

“Yes.” Kate said.

“I know him too!” Julie said soon after. Kate gave her look that made her shut up.

“How so?” bouncer asked and looked at the brunet girl.

‘Say that you--’ Lucifer started in her head when she was quicker.

“Business.” Kate said out loud one word. Bouncer raised his eyebrow at her not really buying that.

Lucifer groaned in her head.

‘Do I really have to do everything by myself?’ He asked.

‘Just say that you are here for business considering LUX.’ Lucifer said.

‘What is LUX?’ Kate asked.

‘Time is ticking and security is around the corner.’ Lucifer reminded.

“I'm here strictly for business, involving LUX.” Kate said in serious tone. Hearing that bouncer’s demeanor changed.

“She’s with me.” Kate pointed at Julie. Then somebody came out of the club and went up to the bouncer whispering something in his ear.

“My apologies ladies.” Bouncer said soon after and let Kate and Julie in.

“Finally. Don’t you know who we are?” Julie said.

“Don’t push it.” Kate warned her and elbowed her.

 

At last girls were in and the party could go on full blast.


	9. ch. VIII -- It rains in Hell

Once in the club Kate was overwhelmed by all the colourful lights, by the smell of alcohol, some sweet woman perfume and a hint of aftershave. And she could have sworn that the last one somehow seemed familiar. But it was quickly dismissed when Julie grabbed her hand and dragged Kate further into the club.

“Two tequilas, please!” Julie yelled to the bartender.

“Oh, no tequila for me.” Kate said to bartender.

“Then what else do you want?” Julie turned to her.

“Surprise me, but no tequila!” Kate pointed out. Julie then said something to bartender.

“Two drink for two lovely girls.” Bartender smiled.

“Aren’t you just handsome?” Julie flirted back. Kate rolled her eyes at that comment.

“Are we here to enjoy ourselves or watch how you flirt with men?” Kate leaned closer to friend’s ear.

“Fine, fine. Let’s find some table to finish our drinks and let’s party!!!” Julie screamed jumping off the stool and wandering into the mass of people. Kate followed hot on her heels not wishing to get lost in this crowd.

“Look who I have found!” Julie said stumbling upon some table.

“Jules? How the fuck did you get in here?!” Some guy said rising from the table.

“Oi! Thanks to this girl, right over here!” Julie said and dragged Kate besides herself.

“Guys? This is Kate, she’s my best friend!” Julie smiled at Kate.

“Hi.” Kate answered shyly as three sets of eyes landed on her.

“That is Alexander but we call him Alex.” Julie pointed at man with neatly styled black hair and cold blue eyes. Male just inclined his head towards Kate.

“This is Tristan a.k.a. _Trash can_.” Julie smiled sweetly at mentioned blonde man.

“Hey!” He yelled at Julie offended but then smiled at Kate.

“Ignore him.” Julie rolled her eyes.

“And over here, we have my dearest friend Elliot.” Julie said little bit sarcastically.

“Glad to see ya too, Jules.” Elliot smiled at her.

“By the way nice to meet ya, Kate.” He smiled soon after.

 

Next hour and half Julie and Kate was talking with these new friends. But Kate couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering over to the crowd.

For a mere second there she could have sworn that she saw familiar face. _What was her name? Ma.. Me… Mazikeen? Yeah, that’s it! **Wait?!** Was that **Lucifer?!**_

But the crowd seemed way too ecstatic and she couldn’t quite see.

“Can you excuse me?” Kate mumbled getting up from a table and tried to find them again.

“Yeah, sure.” Julie said and followed her line of sight.

“Caught a glimpse of your future husband?” Julie chuckled.

“What?! No! In your dreams!” Kate shot her a look and that was enough to lose her sight indefinitely. Getting away from the table Kate raised on her tip toes to actually try and see over the crowd. Making her way through it she tried to locate the last place where she saw them.

“Why is this so fucking impossible?” Kate murmured angrily under her nose while at the same time apologizing for her ducking and stomping through the mass of people.

Maybe she was already intoxicated by the alcohol or maybe she’s really becoming delusion. Either way she was ready to check if her eyes were lying to her or not.

 

_~Oh God I’m going insane_

_Chasing after you, please don’t leave me_

_I see your heart watching away_

_And that’s how you left me in the clod...~_

The song that was blearing out-through the club right now didn’t make Kate feel any better. Finally reaching the spot where she kind of saw of them, Kate found absolutely nothing.

“You have to be kidding me!” she swore under her breath.

_~It’s pitiful how you let me lose_

_You better run, better run_

_Your time is out, nothing you can do_

_Better run, better run…~_

Why was she so sure that He was actually here? There were so many possibilities that somebody could touch Him and realize that, well, He’s not human.

Somehow Julie had found Kate.

“Hey! Did you find what you were looking for?” Julie asked.

“No! Not really!” Kate yelled over the music.

“Too bad! Was he good looking?” Julie clearly wasn’t sober anymore.

“What?!” Kate yelled.

“I said, WAS HE SEXY?!” Julie yelled. To be honest Kate heard her clearly the first time.

“I don’t know! I lost him!” Kate smiled bashfully.

“Come on, then! Let’s dance!” Julie yelled and grabbed Kate’s hands. What else you are supposed to do when your bestie asks you to dance? _You dance!_

Music loud, people screaming along with it. Both girls clearly enjoying themselves.

For a fleeting moment Kate could smell that aftershave that somehow seemed familiar. She couldn’t actually pin point it to anybody. That caused girl to turn around rather comically.

In split second Kate caught a glimpse of dark suited figure somewhere in the back, before it could disappear again.

_~I can’t remember when you hurt me so bad_

_But now the tables turn, apocalypse is coming_

_I can’t remember when you left me so sad_

**_But in the end I learned it rains in Hell_ **

**_And angels could be bad…~_ **


	10. ch. IX -- Pentagram

Excusing herself Kate made her way to the restrooms. Doing whatever people do in bathroom, Kate soon was standing in front of the mirror.

“I’m really delusion or straight up fucking drunk.” Kate mumbled quietly to herself.

‘Lucifer?’ Kate thought His name. Nothing.

“How do you draw the pentagram again?” Kate mumbled in annoyance.

“Oh, Holly Devil!” Kate putted her hands together as if praying and hummed quietly.

‘Somebody clearly is drunk.’ Lucifer said in her head making Kate jump on spot.

“Where are you?” Kate asked out loud, way too drunk, how it turns out.

‘Shut up, will you? People clearly think that you are entertaining.’ Lucifer said. Kate looked around and saw two other girls that were staring at her.

“Sorry, I was thinking out loud.” Kate smiled at them.

‘Isn’t that Ed Sheeran song?’ Kate thought for a moment.

‘I do not care, Katherine. What did you want?’ Devil asked impatiently.

‘Nothing in particular. Just checking.’ Kate hummed while thinking that.

‘Checking for what?’ Lucifer wanted to know.

‘Where are you?’ she thought straight forward.

‘Enjoying my vacation.’ He answered carefully.

‘I do wonder where one like you goes to have vacation.’ Kate sighted.

‘We have been over this, Katherine.’ Lucifer answered tad annoyed.

‘Okay! Jesus! Don’t get your panties twisted!’ Kate said.

‘I don’t wear--’ Lucifer started.

‘It was just metaphor! No need to answer that!’ Kate didn’t want to hear what He wanted to say.

‘And I don’t want to know if Jesus was wearing panties or not!’ she quickly added.

‘No, he was not.’ Lucifer answered anyway.

‘Don’t! I don’t want to know that! Anyways, is there a chance that Mazikeen or whatever was her name is here?’ Kate said and rubbed her temples.

‘I don’t know. I don’t tend to know about her whereabouts. If that’s what you are asking for.’ Lucifer said.

‘Okay, thanks. That was all I needed to know.’ Kate nodded along her thoughts.

 

**Next morning.**

Kate woke up in Lucifer’s beach house’s living room. Julie was lying on her back on ground somewhere near the sofa that Kate was on.

With a tired groan Kate rolled to the side and searched for her phone. _Did I have way too many drinks last night_? She thought to herself.

“What time is it?” came groan somewhere form the floor. Kate glanced at the time: 1 pm. _Holly crap!_ They have slept in all day.

“I asked what time is it?” Julie tried again this time louder.

“Keep it quiet or go away…” Kate grumbled and let her head fall back on sofa. Julie was feeling the same and with grunt of her own stayed sprawled on the floor.

“Wake up.” Hazy voice said after a moment.

Kate recognized Devil’s voice and slowly turned on her back. He was leaning on his forearms against sofas back. Kate just putted finger against her lips and shushed Him quietly.

“Come on Katherine.” Lucifer continued.

Kate only groaned and swatted at nothing. But for a fleeting second Kate had a feeling that somebody grabbed her ankle. With a scream she was up, pulling her legs to her chest and looking at Lucifer. He was still.

“Did you touch me?!” Kate screamed.

“No. Why do you think that?” Lucifer asked and looked at her. While giving her a _‘really?’_ look.  He wasn’t here, did she already forgot that? Julie was now sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“Okay, this is way too much of a yelling for a hangover person like me. So if you’ll excuse me, I will be going. Goodbye.” Julie groaned and stood up walking to door. Lucifer just looked after her with odd look.

“Wait. What?” Kate looked after Julie too.

“You guys are way too loud together. Get a room. I’m just gonna go home and rest in peace. Not that I am dead, just… eh.. you got me.” Julie said and left.

Lucifer was still looking in direction of door.

“Why did you touch me?” Kate snapped Him out of it.

“I didn’t.” Lucifer said truthfully snapping his head at Kate.

“Yeah, right.” Kate said sarcastically.

“You don’t believe me?” Lucifer sounded wounded.

“Okay, FINE, I believe you.” Kate said and crossed her arms.

“And where exactly did _I_ touch you, may I ask?” Lucifer asked.

“My ankle.” Kate stretched her legs out and pointed at right one. Lucifer following closely to all her movements.

“Must be a vivid dream, then.” Lucifer mumbled staring at her ankle and letting His eyes travel up her body.

“What?” Kate rolled her eyes.

“Nothing.” Lucifer said and turned on his heel to disappear somewhere in the house.

“I have to stop drinking.” Kate mumbled and got up from the sofa to search for the Devil.

“Hey, Lucifer?” Kate asked trailing behind the Devil. She always felt like a small duckling when standing next to Him, walking behind Him or just talking with Him in mirror, because he was taller than her by a rough foot. No kidding, Kate knew she wasn’t the tallest person to walk this earth, but damn, Lucifer was tall as heck compared to her.

Lately she had been wondering that maybe all angels were this tall. Like, she has met only Lucifer and Jophiel and both were similar in height.

“I seriously will fucking cut off your legs if you won’t stop.” Kate grumbled.

“I would like to see you try.” Lucifer smirked and stopped at the bar that was in kitchen.

“I actually mean to ask you something.” Kate said sitting on a bar stool.

“Oh, you do?” Lucifer seemed kind of interested in that. It seemed as if His mind was actually somewhere else.

“Yeah, it’s about last night..” Kate said rubbing back of her neck.

Lucifer just nodded and poured himself a drink.

“What about it?” He hummed.

“You weren’t in the club, right? I mean you and Mazikeen.” Kate said and glanced at Lucifer through her lashes.

“What do you mean by it?” Lucifer looked at her.

“You know, with you being all transparent and stuff.” Kate shrugged.

“Just because you can’t touch me doesn’t mean that I am transparent, Katherine.” Lucifer said pointedly and looked at his glass.

“Oh.. okay…” That actually didn’t answer her question.

“Of course I wouldn’t go to the club if I didn’t have physical form, where is fun in that, right?” Lucifer said taking his glass and walking back to living room. Kate nodded and then turned in His direction.

“Wait! What is Lux?” she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 400+ views! I love you guys!  
> I need to write this banter because if I dont it will seem as if the story is moving way too fast. Julie is 'placed' there for a reason (see how I stressed word placed) that is why there is that banter that makes no sense because... I cant actually say why cuz it will spoil the plot for you guys.This red head isnt just some common friend you would have, she plays a completely different role here.


	11. ch. X -- Wandering Soul

“No, seriously, what is it?” Kate once again trailed behind Him.

“Not something that you should worry your little pretty head about.” Lucifer smiled and sat on sofa.

“Oh, come on, just tell me!” Kate whined.

“Club. Nightclub.” Lucifer stated and took sip from his drink.

“Where?” Kate wanted to know and slowly sat at the end of the sofa that was further away from Devil.

“Clearly not here in Miami.” Snorted Lucifer before taking another sip of drink.

“Okay, then where exactly?”

“I can't tell you.” Lucifer said.

“Why not?” she was like a child.

“Why not, Lucifer?” Kate whined.

“Because you will go and search for it if I tell you.” Lucifer looked at her. Kate could swear that the look He had on his face said nothing but a silent plea for her to stop asking about it.

“Why do you think that?” Kate asked and putted lose strand of hair behind ear.

“I know you, Katherine. I know that you have wandering soul. And I am hundred percent sure that that soul of yours would turn all Heaven upside down.” He looked back at his drink. But He didn’t say that it would put her and Him in bigger danger. It was good that she was further away from Him. Lucifer couldn’t let himself to become more attached to this girl than He already was.

“You think I would go to Heaven?” Kate asked in small voice.

“Of course. Look at you, such a pure soul doesn’t belong in Hell.” Lucifer smiled at her.

“But you are in Hell and not Heaven, Lucifer.” Kate whispered more likely to herself.

Lucifer’s smile disappeared for a second but He soon recovered and smiled at her again.

“You’ll do just fine when your ti…” Lucifer didn’t exactly want to tell her ‘when her time will come’ or ‘when you’ll be dead’. Not that He knew when she’ll die.

Yeah, He called things as they were, but He wasn’t that of a monster. After all Kate had been through a lot and He didn’t want to be the one to talk about death. Especially not with her of all the people on the Earth.

“It will be boring without you, you know.” Kate said looking at her hands in her lap.

“And besides, I am not in Hell.” Lucifer reminded her.

“Not in Heaven exactly either.” Kate looked at Him for a second.

“Do you always talk about these kinds of topics when you are hangover?” Lucifer asked her.

“You said that I would turn Heaven upside down if I went to search for this nightclub? You are speaking as if it is somewhere else besides Earth.” Kate chuckled ignoring His question.

“No, no, it is on Earth.” Lucifer said absentmindedly.

“Okay… What about Mazikeen?” Kate asked out of nowhere.

“What about her?” Lucifer looked at Kate.

“I don’t know. How is she doing?” Kate wondered.

“Me and Maze, we don’t… I guess she’s fine, working, flirting, maybe some killing here and there or maybe fucking somebody.” Lucifer putted thought in it and shrugged.

“Woah, woah, stop it right there. Not that much details, okay?” Kate closed her ears.

“Thank God that I didn’t ask _what_ she’s doing.” Kate mumbled.

“If you don’t want to tell me where it is, then tell me something else. Something interesting.” Kate asked.

“The more I tell you, the bigger target is on your head, Katherine.” Lucifer sighed.

“Come on, if you are referring to Mathew and Jophiel, then I don’t think that they will find me that quick.” Kate pointed out.

“How do you know that?” Lucifer turned to her. Kate just shrugged her shoulders.

“No, I am serious, why do you think that?” Lucifer wanted to know.

“I don’t know! In my opinion Mathew isn’t that smart.” Kate shrugged again.

“Did you forget already how he found you in your real flat?” Lucifer looked at her not believing what she said.

“That was one time!” Kate chimed.

“That’s the point, it was _one_ time and _only_ time and _he still_ succeeded.” Lucifer explained to her.

“And don’t you forget about Jophiel, Katherine.” Lucifer warned girl.

“Why? I don’t even want to remember that snake.” Kate looked to the side.

“That snake is my sister. She is an angel, Katherine. She could ask anybody where I am or where are you. And it would take her mere second to do that.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“And why haven’t she done it already?” Kate asked. Devil didn’t answer.

“Lucifer?” Kate asked Him again.

“I don’t know, Katherine. I don’t really chill in Heaven or Hell exactly to know that.” He finally answered her with roll of his eyes. Devil though for a moment until wicked grin appeared on His face.

“Lucifer, what do you have on your mind?” Kate asked cautiously.

“I know someone who may know.” He grinned at her.

“Who?” Kate wanted to know. But Lucifer didn’t answer her question. And in blink of an eye He was gone.

“Lucifer?” Kate stood up and looked round. He was nowhere to be seen.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kate sighted and with roll of her eyes went back to her bedroom.


	12. ch. XI -- So where were you?

Kate didn’t hear form Lucifer in two days. Next three days He appeared in mirror before she could go to sleep.

“Did you forget something or what?” Kate glanced at the big mirror and crossed her hands on chest while sitting down on a bed.

“What.” Lucifer answered.

“I said- did you forget something or what?” Kate scoffed.

“I heard you loud and clear the first time.” Lucifer rolled His eyes.

“So, where did you disappear mister Pointy Horns?” Kate asked Him.

“I do not have horns for your information.” Devil seemed offended.

“Huh, must be heavy stereotype then.” Kate mused quietly.

“Any who… Are you going to tell me or not?” Kate looked at mirror.

“I was dealing with certain things.” Lucifer shrugged.

“Sounds boring if you ask me.” Kate was still looking at the mirror.

“You are boring.” Lucifer said instead.

“Are you a child?” Kate asked.

“No, are you? Besides, I don’t like _children._ ” Lucifer said with distaste.

“Well, must have been hard to be my guardian angel _while I was_ a child.” Kate grumbled.

“I am not your guardian angel. I don’t have halo nor wings if you haven’t noticed it.” Lucifer pointed out.

“Interesting. Do angels even have halos and wings?” Kate mumbled to herself.

“Of course they have wings, but you can forget about stupid halos.” Lucifer said, glass of drink appearing in His hand.

“Okay. Was I a good child?” Kate asked and smirked at Him.

“How I am supposed to know that? I am not your parents. Not that I know what offspring should do or do not.” Lucifer seemed distressed by her question.

“So, basically what you’re saying is that I was a lot to handle?” Kate smirked.

“For a small earthling who came without any instructions, I would say yes.” Lucifer answered honestly.

“Yes, I really enjoyed those moments when you tried to eat dirt or bugs and succeeded.” Lucifer grinned at her.

“Ew! What?! I didn’t do that!” Kate cringed.

“Ask your mum. I will never forget how she asked you ‘what’s in your mouth’.” Lucifer laughed.

“How did this discussion turn on me?” Kate grumbled and looked to the side feeling defeated.

“Can you just answer where you have been these last couple of days?” Kate asked with a sigh.

“Gathering information.” Lucifer shrugged.

“What information?” Kate side-eyed Him.

“Important information.” Was all He said. Then girl snapped.

“Lucifer! You can't just randomly disappear for two days not saying a word to me! Then come, show up in my mirror for three days just to say goodnight! And now, you are still in mirror! Standing there as if nothing has happened! You can't do that to me!” Kate yelled and jumped up from bed to stand in front of a mirror.

“I have done it before and you didn’t seem bothered.” Lucifer answered cautiously.

“It was before I was kidnapped, Lucifer! Now that you disappear every time more than a day, I think that you are gone forever! You can't just do that! Or maybe that Jophiel is finally coming to end my life or something!” Kate didn’t stop.

“I didn’t--” Lucifer was cut off.

“Of course you didn’t think about it! I have no idea how long you’ll be here and I am hundred percent sure that you don’t know it either!” Kate pointed at Him.

“What if I'm kidnapped again while you are gone? Huh? What then?” Kate yelled, now pacing around the room.

“That won’t happen.” Lucifer said in serious tone.

“Oh yeah? How do you know that?!” Kate stopped to look at mirror. Damn, she wanted to punch that pretty face!

“Because I won't let that happen!” Lucifer slightly raised His voice clearly getting angry with her.

“I want to see you try!” Kate yelled.

“Why would I believe you?!” she continued to yell standing couple feet away from mirror.

“Because I am your Guardian Angel, for Dad’s sake!” Lucifer yelled at her as He appeared in front of her and not in mirror anymore. Girl’s hands fell to her sides as she looked up at Him scared shitless. Devil’s eyes flashing red. _Okay, so you don’t poke the Devil._ Learned it the hard way.

“Breath, Katherine.” Lucifer said upon seeing all the color drained from her face. Girl let out shuddering breath and swallowed thickly.

 _That was kind of hot._ One fleeting thought run through her head. Kate slowly let her eyes glide over Devil’s standing from. Did He have to stand this close? And, of course, she had to pause at His lips. _How cliché is this?_

Let her be cursed if Devil didn’t feel this weird tension between them that she felt so strongly now. Lucifer still was staring at her when His own eyes dropped to her lips for a second. Not saying a word He took step back.

“So… you are my guardian angel…” Kate said letting out unsteady breath, not daring to look at Him.

“I should fucking hit you right now.” Kate mumbled to herself sparing a look at Lucifer. She didn’t miss how His lips twitched upwards.

“For what?” He asked, voice still strained with annoyance even though Kate knew that He wasn’t angry. Fine, she _didn’t know_ if He still was angry, she _hoped_ that He wasn’t.

“For scaring me like that.” Kate huffed and sat down on bed again. Yeah, like that was what she actually wanted to say.

“I will send Maze the next time, when I will choose to disappear.” Lucifer sighed.

“Maze…?” Kate whispered.

“Mazikeen.” Lucifer explained. Kate nodded.

“So where were you?” Kate asked smiling hopefully at Him.

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” Lucifer rolled His eyes.


	13. ch. XII -- I am dead

Kate couldn’t say the she was bored. Because Julie and Lucifer always were her company. Except the Devil was more and more absent. And slowly Julie took His place as her advisor of sorts.

Of course Julie’s knowledge wasn’t the same as Lucifer’s but it was kind of enough to make sure that Kate was okay.

The positive things that presence of Julie as Kate’s new advisor included:

-Getting drunk for no good reason, because, as it seemed, Julie really liked to be intoxicated with alcohol just to chill out for a time being.

-Going to clubs that were way out of Kate’s league.

-Make shopping errands at 3 am without any logical reason.

-Staying up until the morning just to realize that they won't go to bed next night too.

-Also it meant that Julie had full access to Lucifer’s bar.

Not to mention that all of the above didn’t quite sit well with Devil Himself, and let’s not talk about the fact that He wasn’t happy about the fact that His bar was almost half empty every single time He appeared in that beach house.

 

“So when is he refilling the bar?” Julie asked as she was crushing on living room’s sofa. Kate didn’t hear her, too focused on an art book that was in her hands.

“Hmm?” Kate just hummed as she realized that Julie had said something.

“Don’t you ‘hmm’ me Kate.” Julie chided reading the etiquette of bottle in her hand.

“It’s almost empty.” Julie looked at Kate.

“What is empty?” Kate didn’t hear.

“I said that the bar is empty. We can't have party if it’s empty.” Julie groaned. Kate looked at her, and then let her eyes slide to the bar that she could see through arc that led to kitchen.

“It’s not empty, Jules.” Kate mumbled still seeing dozen of bottles in shelves.

“Yeah, half empty then I would say.” Julie said dramatically rolling her eyes.

“Wait, what party are you even talking about?” Kate asked looking back at her friend.

“I don’t know. Well not yet. I just thought that we should break in the new house. You have been here living for almost a month or so.” Julie shrugged.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Kate warned.

 

“Why don’t you want to party?” Julie whined.

“Because we have partied enough in last week, Jules.” Kate rolled her eyes and turned page in her book.

“Yeah, but not in this house, yo!” Julie didn’t hold back her brewing excitement.

“You realize that this is not my house.” Kate reminded her.

“I know, but come on; He’s never around here anymore. Not that I have seen Him lately.” Julie said swooshing around the amber liquid in the bottle.

Kate didn’t exactly want to tell her that Lucifer was kind of ever present, even if Kate herself didn’t know about His whereabouts. But He was around; at least He appeared in her mirror almost every day.

“Julie Keyne, I think you are party addict.” _Maybe passive alcoholic_ , but Kate didn’t say out loud that last part just let small chuckle escape her.

“I am not a party addict, Kate Andrews, and as your advisor I must inform you that I just simply need a place where to put all this raw energy.” Julie said flexing one of her arms.

“Okay, but no party.” Kate warned her and turned back to her book. Next second Kate heard knock on the door. Kate looked at the red head.

“About that…” Julie said and got up from sofa guilty look on her face.

“Julie, what did you do?” Kate whined and got up from sofa to walk to the door.

“Jules…” Kate mumbled angrily and slowly opened door.

“Hey, Kate.” man smiled at her.

“Hey… you…” Kate smiled awkwardly. She was never good with names.

“Hey Tristan!” Julie popped up besides Kate.

“Hi.” Tristan smiled and kissed Julie on a cheek. Kate cocked her eyebrow.

“Right. I didn’t tell her.” Julie looked at Tristan then at Kate.

“Trash Can over here, is my boyfriend.” Julie chuckled.

Trash Can? Oh yes, now Kate remembered where she had seen him.

“Is it bad that I invited him over?” Julie whispered to Kate.

“No, it’s alright.” Kate said absentmindedly. She didn’t want to seem rude by saying ‘no, get him away’.

Julie smiled at her and pulled Tristan in house. Kate closed doors and looked at both of them.

“The party is going to be lit AF, Tristan. I have here a bar with drinks, food won't be a problem. We will get dunk-ass music in here too. And won't you look at this patio, here?!” Julie jumped to stand in front of patio’s door.

“This place is amazing!” Tristan boomed.

A party. Here. In her safe place.

“Wait. Wait. Party?” Kate asked as if coming out of a trance.

“Yeah! It will be amazing!” Julie smiled.

“Jules. I said no party.” Kate said softly.

“Look at this place she has here.” Tristan looked at Julie then back at Kate.

“You know that this is my place, right?” Kate looked at Tristan.

“It’s her friend’s place actually. But he is never around anymore.” Julie shrugged.

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you.” Kate mumbled.

“Don’t worry. Party’s gonna be amazing.” Tristan smiled at Kate.

“No, you can't have a party at my place.” Kate said desperately.

“As your advisor I advise you to allow me to have party here.” Julie chuckled.

“What? No! You are not my advisor. Lucifer is.” Kate said and looked at Julie with furrowed brows.

“Yeah? Well I don’t see him here.” Julie said looking around.

“I have no idea what’s going on.” Tristan said to Julie.

“She has friend named after Satan.” Julie shrugged and then added:

“Religious family.”

 

 

**Two and half hours later.**

Kate was standing confused in middle of living room. People that she didn’t know or haven’t seen at all mingling around her. Music ringing in her ears and smell of alcohol burning her nose.

“Lucifer is going to kill me.” Kate mumbled looking at Julie across the room.


	14. ch. XIII -- Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! YOU GUYS!!! Thank you so so so much for 500+ reads!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!

 

“You should meet my friend!” Tristan yelled at Kate trying to yell over the loud music. Kate sharply turned around in the direction of the voice.

“I don’t think that I should.” Kate said in raised voice.

“I'm not asking you to hook up with him.” Tristan smiled at Kate.

“Shouldn’t you be with Julie?” Kate asked instead as she followed him.

“She’s talking with a… friend.” Tristan answered and looked somewhere in the crowd. Kate followed his line of sight and saw Julie talking with some guy.

“Oh…” Kate whispered. Little bit awkward.

“Come on. At least you will have some fun.” Tristan said grabbing Kate’s hand and dragging her outside on patio.

“Meet Andy.” Tristan said and gestured to a male with light hair that was neatly styled.

“So you are Kate.” Andy smiled at her and shook her hand.

“Yeah…” Kate said shyly looking in his light eyes.

“I think I wouldn’t be talking to this beautiful lady like yourself if it wasn’t for my friend Tristan here.” Andy said and gave Tristan tight lipped smile.

Kate just smiled at both boys.

“I think I should go.” She smiled awkwardly at them and turned around to walk away. She was horrified about the fleeting feelings that she seemed to suddenly have towards this stranger.

Tristan shot Andy a look while Kate’s back was on them. With roll of eyes Andy spoke:

“How about a drink?”

“Drink?” Kate turned back again looking at him.

“Yeah. With me.” Andy smiled at her.

Why was he so attractive? Can he stop? It was confusing her.

“I.. I don’t drink.” Kate said.

“It didn’t seem like it the last time.” Tristan said. Kate shot him a look as if to say ‘why aren’t you gone’.

“Ignore him.” Kate tried to smile at Andy.

“I don’t drink.” She continued.

“One drink won't do you bad.” Tristan smiled.

“Isn’t there a girlfriend you should be showing your affection to?” Kate asked and raised eyebrow at Tristan.

“Hey, Jules!” Tristan yelled over the music.

Kate turned around to see Julie already walking over.

“I see you have found Andy.” Julie smiled.

“Yeah. Tristan said I should meet him.” Kate smiled and rubbed her sweaty hands on her tights.

“I mean Andy is nice guy.” Julie gave her reassuring nod. Kate just nodded.

“Can I go?” Kate asked nervously.

“One drink.” Tristan held up one finger. Kate looked at Andy. He gave her smile. But it seemed as if it was forced.

“One light drink.” Kate said slowly.

“I will make sure that it is only one drink.” Julie smiled and grabbed Kate’s hand to drag her to bar.

 

And somehow everything after that went hazy. Kate could only remember some parts of the night.

_~~*Flashback I*~~ _

Kate was looking around. Julie and Tristan making out on her left. Andy on her right talking to somebody. _Who was he talking with?_ She couldn’t make out who it was because they had turned their back on her. But that blond hair and shoulders seemed familiar.

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Andy said to this person.

“Yeah? Me neither.” This other man said.

“You know that I don’t work like that.” Andy grumbled.

“Chill, Anael.” Said man.

_Who is Anael?_

“I don’t work with demons, Ornias!” Andy spat at this other man. _So he’s Ornias or something?_

“How much time do you need?” _Ornias?_ asked.

“Half an hour and she’s yours.” Andy said eyeing Kate.

“Deal, _Andy_.” Ornias said.

“Yeah, sure, _Ozzy_.” Andy rolled his eyes. _Who is Ozzy now?_

~~*End of Flashback I*~~

~~*Flashback II*~~

Kate was sitting outside at the patio. Trying to sober up.

“Where is Julie?” Kate looked up from her glass of water to look at Andy.

“Somewhere around here.” Andy said and looked around cautiously.

“What’s wrong?” Kate asked and also looked around.

“I am really sorry for doing this to you, sweetheart.” Andy whispered in her ear when hot white pain shot up from her lower back.

“Ornias! Now!” Andy yelled.

~~*End of Flashback II*~~

~~*Flashback III*~~

“…Lust and Love

Let it be placed over

Repulsiveness and Hate…” Kate could hear hazy voice of Andy.

“What the hell is going on?” Kate asked, her voice hoarse.

“This is going to be fun.” She could hear Ozzy _or was it Ornias_ laughing.

~~*End of Flashback III*~~

~~*Flashback IV*~~

Kate was lying on something.

“GET OUT!” some deep voice yelled throughout beach house. With a painful groan Kate tried to sit up but failed miserably.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!!!” whoever was screaming needed to stop right now before her head explodes.

“Check on Katherine.” The same voice said but this time in softer tone.

~~*End of Flashback IV*~~

Kate woke up with a start just to be pushed back down.

“Slowly now.” Woman said to Kate.

“Mazikeen?” Kate whispered. Demon didn’t answer only got up and left her bedroom. _How did she get in here?_

“Katherine.” Lucifer walked in Kate’s bedroom.

“Hey. I think I know why you are here.” Kate whispered not trusting her own voice and feeling a bit dizzy.

“Well, then. Enlighten me.” Lucifer smiled sinisterly.

“This is about to be good.” Maze said standing in doorway.

“I shouldn’t have let Julie organize a party in your house.” Kate said sitting propped against pillows.

“You think?!” Lucifer snapped. Maze snickered behind Him.

“Go, search the house.” Lucifer looked over His shoulder at Maze.

“But I want to watch.” Maze said.

“Now.” Lucifer barked. Demon just nodded and left the room.

“I am not off the hook, aren’t I?” Kate looked at the Devil.

“We’re just getting started.” Lucifer grumbled and stalked closer to her bed.


	15. ch. XIV -- Who the hell is Ozzy?!

“I tried to stop Julie from having party here.” Kate said fidgeting with her hands.

“Yes, very successful I would say.” Lucifer said standing at the end of her bed.

“Don’t you mock me! She is very persistent for your information.” Kate chimed half-heartedly.

“I do not care what she is. You do realize that you compromise your safety every time when somebody new learns where you live.” Lucifer said in scolding tone.

“Of course I know that! Stop yelling at me as if I am a child, Lucifer!” Kate said and sat straight up while letting out hiss of pain.

“Jesus, my back…” Kate mumbled holding her back with her left hand.

“Did I fall or something?” She asked Lucifer.

“I wasn’t here, remember?” Lucifer answered with narrow of His eyes.

“I think that _mortal_ has had pretty interesting guests last night.” Maze said coming in bedroom.

“What do you mean? I didn’t know anybody except for Julie and Tristan.” Kate winced in pain again.

Maze and Lucifer looked at each, Devil curtly nodding at demon.

“Take off your shirt.” Maze said getting closer to Kate.

“WHAT?!” Kate looked at her horrified.

“She’s just going to check your back.” Lucifer explained with roll of His eyes.

“Is this some kind of collective rape session?” Kate joked. No one found it funny.

“Okay..” Kate mumbled awkwardly. After a moment Kate was sitting on a bed her bare back turned to Maze and Lucifer.

“So, am I dying?” Kate asked to break the dreadful silence. Maze was sitting on bed behind Kate and observing her back.

“I don’t even know why I was drinking again.” Kate said when no one answered her.

“Like I was introduced to this guy Andy and he was really attractive and stuff.” Kate continued _. Why was she saying all this?_

“Then I think that I blacked out or something. Andy was whispering some stuff in my ear, but I can't quite remember.” Banter was still going on.

“Oh boy, he’s in trouble.” Maze whispered behind Kate.

“Huh?” Kate put her shirt back on and turned to face two creatures in her bedroom.

“Who’s in trouble?” Kate asked and then looked at Lucifer. He seemed collected, way too collected, but the same couldn’t be said about His eyes. They were flashing red planting fear in every living thing.

“Am _I_ in trouble?” Kate asked in small unsure voice.

“Maze? Keep an eye on her, while I am gone.” Lucifer said through gritted teeth.

“Of course.” Maze rolled her eyes.

“Where are you going?” Kate asked. At the same time readying her-self for one of those ‘confidential information’ answers.

“I am going to pay a visit to my dear ol’ brother.” Lucifer said while walking out the bedroom to disappear.

“What is He talking about?” Kate asked and looked at Maze.

“It seems that Anael has visited _your_ party.” Maze answered and sat down at the end of Kate’s bed.

“Who is this Anael and how do you know if he visited?” Kate asked wanting to know more.

“He is angel of passion and sexuality. Therefor he can influence love. And the mark on your back just proves that he was here.” Maze explained in bored tone. _What mark?_ Is she speaking about the pain in her lower back?

“Andy…” Kate whispered.

“What?” Maze wanted to know.

“Anael… Everybody called him Andy…” Kate said as she was slowly putting pieces together. Maze snorted at that name.

“Was he alone?” Maze asked.

“Yes, I think so. I don’t remember much but he was talking to somebody… Aaa..e.. I think he called him Ozzy or something.” Kate said not really sure about the things from last night.

“Ozzy? Who the heck is Ozzy?” Maze mumbled to herself while spinning knife in her hand.

“I don’t know but he seemed familiar somehow, even if I didn’t quite see him that well.” Kate added.

“So what--“ Kate was cut off by Mazikeen’s ringtone.

“Yes?” Maze was now standing and talking in the phone.

“No. She says that he was alone but mentioned someone named _Ozzy?_ ” Maze looked at Kate as if asking ‘was his name really Ozzy’.

“Yeah, fine. Okay.” Maze ended call and looked around the room as if thinking.

“Where are the key of the house?” Maze asked.

“In the bowl near the door, why?” Kate wasn’t sure about what was going on.

“You are not allowed to leave the house or let anyone in for that matter.” Maze pointed at Kate.

“What?” Kate stood up from bed.

“Lucifer’s order.” Maze said and turned to leave.

“For how long?” Kate wanted to know.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. But if you sneak out I will hunt you down.” Maze said in deadly tone and looked back at Kate.

“You wouldn’t dare, Lucifer won't allow it.” Kate said almost challenging demon.

“You wanna bet?” Maze asked and twirled knifes in her hands. Kate swallowed thickly and took step back.

“I think I’ll pass.” Kate smiled unsurely.

“Too bad. Would have been fun.” Maze frowned and with one look at Kate, left the house.

Kate knew from the start that it would be really hard to befriend Mazikeen. To be hunted down by she-demon would be a lot easier than to become friends with one.

Also; was it bad that she was marked by angel?

Who the hell is Ozzy and was he important?

Why were all these things happening to her?


	16. ch. XV -- Cupid's Chokehold

Kate stayed all day in her room. She could hear Maze in living room from time to time. Well, wasn’t this just boring?

All the questions didn’t let her fall asleep easily. Maybe the mark on her back was influencing her sleep?

_~Oh my, my, my, what you do to me_

_Like lightning when I'm swimming in the sea~_

“Want to say that again?” she whispered in sultry voice as she dragged her fingers down the front of His shirt and pulled it out of His pants.

“You- You are an evil woman.” He tells her, His mouth catching hers in passionate kiss.

“And don’t say me that you don’t like it.” Kate smiled against His lips.

“It would be shame not to.” He groaned as her hips grinded down on His crotch leaning back in for a new kiss.

It was a kiss like nothing she had ever experienced. Dreadfully sensual and sheer ecstasy on her swollen lips, but with the heat of hell underneath it, passion of two lovers that rejoin once again.

It was like pure desire, worship for each other, full with promise, and Kate has never felt anything like that. His kiss deep as if she was falling into oblivion, scared that she might pass out and lose Him forever. But then He put His tongue in her mouth.

And it was His tongue that saved her from the darkness, seeking and tasting her everywhere. The Devil lifted His mouth from her and smiled, Kate lay there with eyes closed and her mouth hanging open waiting for more. He leaned back down and licked her tongue and picked of a strand of saliva, Kate groaned from the sensation of feeling that devastatingly good strand from her mouth to His. Then He kissed her harder- again and again.

_~Every time that you lift me up_

_To the Heavens and stars above~_

And this was the Devil. Everything evil that there is, and yet He kisses like a man, only better, and He feels like a man, only, oh, so much better. She took her mouth off Him and ripped open His shirt to slide her hands across His chiseled chest and abs.

With a moan she opened her eyes just to be met with cold blue stare. Warm chocolate ones were gone and she was startled from storming blues looking at her. And her hand wasn’t in Devil’s dark locks anymore. _Blond hair?!_

“Mathew?!” Kate screamed when realization hit her.

_~I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to_

_‘Cause something keeps pulling me back to you~_

With blood freezing scream Kate shot up in her bed.

Maze running in her room to check on her.

“What’s wrong?” Demon asked.

“I don’t know.” Kate said tears streaming down her face now.

For the first time in the month that she had lived in Miami Kate felt truly scared. And everything she had bottled up came rushing right back at her.

“Are you okay?” Maze asked cautiously, not one for sympathy. Kate just nodded choking on a sob.

“Why aren’t I dead?” Kate chocked out.

“Because me and Lucifer got it under control.” Maze said matter of factly.

“ _You_ and Lucifer?” Kate sniffled.

“Yeah? Who do you think took out all those men back there?” Maze said pointedly.

“Do I need to fetch your girl friend?” Maze asked as she saw that Kate didn’t cease to stop crying.

“Julie? N..no..” Kate sobbed. No dream had ever hit her so hard.

“Do you, like… I don’t know… do you still need me here?” Maze shrugged not knowing what to do with a crying girl. She was a demon for Heaven’s sake not a nanny to 20- ish year old.

“You can go…” Kate whispered and covered her face with her own hands.

Maze stood there watching upon this trembling girl in front of her. She knew very well that she will get yelled at by the Devil if she won't make sure that Kate is okay. And with exaggerated sigh demon sat on Kate’s bed, opposite her.

“You know, I know a pretty good therapist that could help you…” Maze trailed off.

“I have had my fair share of doctors in life…” Kate said and brushed off tears from her right cheek. Demon didn’t say much after that just looked at Kate and how her hands trembled.

“Tell me.” Maze sighted. Kate looked at her questioningly.

“Come on; tell me what happened that got you so spooked.” Maze said as if it wasn’t obvious.

“A stupid dream.” Kate brushed it off.

“And are you going to tell me about it or not, don’t tell me I sat down for nothing.” With a trembling voice Kate told Maze about her dream putting it as simple as possible. Maze nodded, not knowing what to say, again.

“So… you like Lucifer?” Maze tried to ask with a straight face.

“I didn’t say that…” Kate answered in small voice ashamed by the fact that the demon so easily caught up on her train of thought.

“Fine. But you do realize that He has no time for you. And besides He will never be tied down to only one woman, He is immortal after all.” Maze simply putted it. For a split second Kate’s breath hitched.

“You would just be another of His one night stands.” Maze deadpanned.

“Yeah, totally, I understand.” Kate said her voice a pitch higher than usual. And maybe the tears that still escaped her eyes where for entirely different reason now.

 


	17. ch. XVI -- Your Mortal?

After the small talk, Maze didn’t say anything else so she left Kate to her own devices.

‘I have to pull this together… I have done really good job till this point…’ Kate thought.

‘This is just a little step back, it doesn’t matter, live as if it hasn’t happened…’ she tried to talk herself into thinking it and excepting it.

And she fell asleep thinking these thoughts as the tears still were drying on her cheeks.

 

**In the morning**

“So what news?” Maze asked Devil as she was lounging on sofa with knife twirling between her fingers.

“Amenadiel said that Jophiel hasn’t been in Heaven for some time.” Lucifer said sitting on an opposite sofa and having drink by himself.

“And?” Maze asked.

“The last time he saw her was in New York.” Lucifer said.

“Does she know about _her_ whereabouts?” Maze asked and glanced in direction of Kate’s bedroom.

“Not to my knowledge.” Devil stated simply.

“Are you sure about that?” Maze narrowed her eyes.

“If she does, then it’s surprising why she hasn’t done anything.” Lucifer answered.

“What about Mathew?” Maze asked dangerously dragging knife against her finger. Lucifer could clearly see that the demon wasn’t quite fond of that man.

“He just does Jophiel’s bidding. I'm not even sure if Jophiel is actually he’s guardian.” Lucifer said.

“You are telling me that your sister is here just to send you back to Hell?” Maze pointed at Lucifer with her knife. Lucifer only nodded curtly.

“Dad must be really desperate in getting me back there.” Lucifer muttered.

“And also Anael was here on Earth.” He soon continued.

“Did _Anael_ himself confirm this?” Maze wanted to know.

“Yes, but he insisted that it has nothing to do with Jophiel.” Lucifer said taking sip from His drink.

“Do you believe him?”

“Of course not! Besides, I don’t think that he was at the party without any reason.” Lucifer explained.

“Yeah, well, then why did he stab your mortal?” Maze said her eyes concentrated on the knife in her hands.

“She is not an object, Maze, I don’t own her. And you know Anael, he just doesn’t mark people out of boredom, that isn’t how he works.”

“She surely is marked for a reason then.” Maze said in bored tone.

“She surely is marked _for somebody._ ” Lucifer silently corrected.

“What’s the point of her falling for a stranger?” Maze asked and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

In this moment Kate woke up in her bed. Looked around her room and rubbed her eyes of sleep. Kate could hear somebody talking in living room since Maze left crack in her doors when she left last night.

“I don’t know because I don’t decide those things, Maze.” Lucifer said taking another sip of His drink. To say that Lucifer was quite confused by all this situation was borderline wrong. He had no idea why Jophiel would want Kate to love some stranger. It was in no way beneficial for His sister.

“I hope everything run smoothly last night.” Lucifer asked to change the subject while leaning back in sofa.

“Yeah. Just some nightmares.” Maze said nonchalantly.

“Tell me.” Lucifer leaned forward.

“She just said that Mathew had appeared in her dream.” Maze stated simply not wanting to get into that entire sappy thing from last night.

“Is she alright?” Lucifer asked automatically while narrowing His eyes.

“I think so. Thought that I'm gonna drown in her tears.” Maze rolled her eyes.

“She cried?” Lucifer’s voice was laced with concern.

“Not that I couldn’t handle it.” Maze said smugly.

“Yes, of course.” Devil answered coolly with strained smile on His lips. He emptied the glass making it disappear.

Kate was listening to all this conversation feeling little guilty for eves-dropping on them. She knew that she wasn’t meant to hear any of that.

“Did she say anything else?” Lucifer asked in a tone that made Him look as if He actually wasn’t interested in it.

“I think that’s she has a cru--” Maze started and Kate knew that this was her Que. She opened the door and lazily went into the living room.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Lucifer smiled at her.

“Good morning, yeah.” Kate said in distracted tone, her eyes franticly looking around the room.

“Hi.” Maze said lying on sofa and stretching out her hand up so Kate could see that demon was lying on sofa.

“Hey, Mazikeen…” Kate quickly answered.

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked eyeing Kate.

“Mhm… Yeah, fine, fine…” Girl answered absentmindedly and dragged herself in kitchen.

“Maze…you were telling..?” Lucifer asked demon but His eyes still were trained at the kitchen.

“Your mortal has a--” Maze started again.

“I have nothing Mazikeen!” Kate yelled from kitchen.

Maze sat up and looked at the kitchen where Kate was standing in the arc that led to it.

Devil glanced between Kate and Maze.

“And besides, I am not His mortal.” Kate forced a smile. Lucifer looked at Kate. Why did that sentence make Him feel uneasy? Kate wasn’t looking at Him; actually she wasn’t looking anywhere in particular. But He could see that her green eyes were glossy and seemed empty yet somehow held a lot more emotions that she took credit for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reading, guys!  
> And I apologise for any errors that I have made!


	18. ch. XVII -- Maze wants to fight everybody

“Isn’t this just awkward.” Maze said getting up from sofa.

“So… am I still not allowed to go outside?” Kate asked.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Lucifer answered still eyeing Kate.

“This is going to be boring.” Kate muttered.

“Maze told me that you had nightmare.” Lucifer started.

“Maybe. What about it?” Kate asked half-heartedly munching on an apple she had grabbed from kitchen.

“Is everything fine?” Lucifer asked cautiously as if every word He said could set something in her off.

Did He see it or it’s just all from Maze?

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Kate paused, “Except for the fact that the person who kidnapped me is showing in my dreams now.” She continued and slumped back to her room.

 

**Later, same day**

Sitting in her bedroom Kate wondered about the pills. Some of her things from her flat in New York somehow had ended up here. _Must be Mazikeen._ She thought. But in-between all her stuff, she didn’t see any bottle of pills. Like she had big part of her clothes, books, sketch pads, computer and stuff, but that one miscellaneous item wasn’t there. Did Lucifer tell Maze about the pills? Or she just thought that they could be bought new..?

“Yeah, like I have that… stupid prescription…” Kate’s eyes wandered across her bookshelf where big artistic folders were.

“Maybe…”she whispered and got up from bed to reach for the folder. When in New York, she tended to keep that prescription in one of her folders because they always seemed to be in her reach.

Going through the first folder she found nothing but her own drawings and old prints from her online store. Good thing that she closed it for time being. With a huff she took another of her folders. This was a lot thinner and mostly contained a few of prints that were never sold. And between the pages she found old notes that weren’t important anymore.

“Oh come on… I can swear it was here…” Kate whined throwing away the folder and not looking through all of it.

With another annoyed huff she sat back down on her bed. And as cliché as it sounded her eyes dropped to the folder and the spilled pages on the floor. There she saw that little familiar note, which was crumpled from all the nervous holding at the pharmacy.

If she didn’t hear or see Lucifer when pills were affecting her, then maybe Jophiel won't need her anymore. Actually Jophiel doesn’t need her, but Mathew is with her. And if Lucifer won't be near her, then maybe Mathew won't be near too. So, stupid logic actually works.

But how can she get the pills? She wasn’t exactly allowed to leave the house, even if it was for her own safety.

Kate grabbed the note and looked at it. She’ll soon need a new prescription. This means new doctor appointment. That didn’t make her feel any better about the situation. Not to mention that nobody tells her what’s going on really. Folding the piece of paper Kate putted it in her jeans back pocket and wandered back in living room.

“Lucifer is here?” She asked cautiously looking at Maze.

“No. He has more important things to attend to.” Maze said and looked at Kate as if she knew that girl came to her with a favor to ask for.

“Oh.. okay…” Kate trailed off fidgeting with hands in front of her.

“Do you want something or not?” Maze asked impatiently.

“If you promise not to tell Lucifer.” Kate said slowly pulling out the folded paper.

Maze narrowed her eyes at Kate. What was she asking for?

“What is it?” Maze inquired and crossed hands over her chest.

“Not much. Since I am not allowed to leave… I wondered…” Kate started not so sure about her request now.

“Spit it out, won't you?!” Maze snapped tapping her foot lightly against the floor.

“Could you get me these pills?” Kate said and thrusted prescription note towards demon. Maze looked at the piece of paper but didn’t take it.

“What are they for?” Demon asked nodding at the note.

“Simple sleeping pills. You know, so that you don’t need to listen to me screaming at night.” Kate shrugged hoping that demon didn’t detect lies like Devil.

Maze cautiously reached out for the note and looked at it.

“Are _you_ sure that these are sleeping pills?” Maze wasn’t a doctor but she wasn’t stupid either.

“Yeah.. pfft… of course!” Kate dismissed it far too quickly. For your information, Kate was quite intimidated by the demon, and the promise to be hunted down if leaving the house was still evident in her head.

Maze looked at Kate with suspicion written all over her face.

“And what is the reason that I shouldn’t tell Lucifer about this?” Maze asked slowly enjoying the way Kate squirmed at every question thrown at her.

“Aa..e.. He..he doesn’t like how they affect me…” Kate explained and honestly it wasn’t a lie; Lucifer really didn’t like the aftermath of the pills.

“When do you need them? Do you need them now?” Maze asked when she was done analyzing Kate’s behavior.

“It would be nice if you could get them in next few days…” Kate once again trailed off as if to act nonchalant.

“Fine.” Maze said sharply and paused to put note into her pocket.

“But remember, Lucifer is going to find out anyways. Then it’s on your own.” Demon pointed at the girl. Even though Maze wanted to fight Lucifer, or anybody for that matter, because this was just getting boring.

Kate tried to smile and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 600+ reads!!!  
> I love ya!


	19. ch. XVIII -- Don't get torn to pieces, princess

**Two days later**

Maze was lounging on sofa once again eating pizza, while TV was talking in background. Kate was sitting in the same room as well, but she was working on her art work. Something to take her mind off, when there was a knock on the door. Kate turned her head towards the door and wanted to get up when Maze pointed one of her knives at Kate.

“Don’t you dare!” Maze said dead serious and got up from sofa to go to door.

 

“Hey, Kate--” Julie was cut off when Maze was the one to open the door.

“Do I know you?” Maze asked looking over the red head.

“I am looking for Kate.” Julie said looking past Maze and not backing down. Well, she should have.

“The _princess_ doesn’t seek audience.” Maze wanted to close the door but Julie stuck her foot in-between.

“Look, I am her friend and who the fuck are you?” Julie was fierce.

“I am her roommate.” Maze said not really putting thought in it.

“Roommate? Kate never said that she’s looking for a roommate.” Julie said trying to push her way in the house.

“If you think you own this house that you can just simply enter then you are for shit wrong.” Maze said pulling one of her knives from her back and pointing it at Julie.

“Woah there, I think you need a permit or something to have one of those.” Julie said holding her hands up in surrender and taking two steps back.

“Mazikeen? What’s going on there?” Julie could hear Kate’s voice from inside.

“Kate!” Julie yelled.

“If you know what’s best for you, you’ll leave.” Maze said lowly.

“Can you let her in, Maze?” Kate asked standing near door, yet Julie couldn’t see her.

“No, I cannot!” Maze answered.

“Julie is not the bad guy here!” Kate whined.

“Yeah, what she said! Wait, what?!” Julie furrowed her brows and let her hands fall down.

“How do you know that?!” Maze swiftly closed the door leaving Julie behind it and turning to Kate.

“I don’t know! You guys don’t tell me what’s actually going on!” Kate yelped shrugging her shoulders.

“For your own safety.” Maze stressed glaring daggers at Kate.

“Guys I come in pea--” Julie said poking her head out from behind the door. But in one swift movement backwards Maze kicked doors shut with her leg almost decapitating Julie.

“And stay there!” Maze barked at the door. Kate could hear Julie’s unsatisfied groan from other side.

“But she’s my friend!” Kate tried to explain to Maze.

“Yeah, well consider that she not one anymore.” Maze said and turned to lock the door.

“Wait! No!” Kate said yanking keys out of demon’s hands. With unsatisfied pout on her face, Maze looked at Kate. If human girl didn’t know better, then she would have said that demon looked calm, but boy she was wrong.

Kate cautiously took step after step back from the demon in front of her. Maze smiled sweetly at her. Sickeningly sweet while pulling out the other knife to accompany the first one.

“Now you crossed the line _, princess_.” Maze pointed at Kate half-heartedly and slowly stepped closer. Since that time when Mathew was mere seconds away from hitting her with vase, Kate hadn’t felt real fear in some time and right now the feeling was rushing back.

“MAZE!” accented voice barked behind demon. With audible sight Kate let out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding.

In next second Maze turned around and looked at Lucifer. Suddenly Maze looked as kicked puppy and pointed her knife at Kate as if trying to tell that mortal girl deserved it for pissing her off.

“Now, now Maze.” Lucifer said in calm voice and shook finger at her.

“You are to protect her while I am gone, Mazikeen.” Lucifer then continued in more authoritative tone.

“Lately I have been running her errands and become her nanny!” Maze showed her dissatisfaction openly.

“Yes, I know.” Lucifer said and slowly made His way behind Kate as if to check if she’s alright.

“But it’s for time being, do not worry, soon you’ll have your fair share of freedom from this chore.” Lucifer said looking past Kate. Maze huffed and went back to sofa and pizza.

“Are you quite alright, sweetheart?” Lucifer asked leaning closer to Kate’s right shoulder. Kate jumped slightly and turned to face _the ghostly_ Devil.

“Yeah… I'm fine..” Kate stammered out.

“Do tell me what you did to piss off our dear Maze, so badly?” Lucifer was genuinely interested while He followed her into the kitchen.

“Took keys from her.” Kate shrugged.

“What keys?” Lucifer’s smile dropped a bit.

“House.” Kate didn’t see anything bad in it. Devil’s smile disappeared definitely.

“You know that it is for your own good, right?” Lucifer asked slowly as if to check if the all idea of it has got to Kate’s brain.

“I know, but what was I supposed to do when your demon apprentice didn’t let my friend in, huh?” Kate raised her voice.

“She is not my apprentice.” Lucifer mumbled.

“Why do you want to get out so badly?” Lucifer couldn’t understand.

“I wasn’t trying to get out, and besides, you said that I have a wandering soul.” Kate dismissed Him. He never intended for her to use His own words against Him.

With annoyed sigh and roll of His eyes Lucifer said:

“Just don’t get torn to pieces by pissing of Maze.”

“Like you care.” Kate mumbled making her way to her bedroom.

Except, Lucifer heard her last side note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it?  
> Did you even liked it?  
> Anyhow... I hope that I wont fall behind my schedule for writting. Like, I almost chopped off end of my finger, leaving it pretty injured right now, thus making me harder to type.


	20. NOT AN UPDATE!

 

If someone (I don't know if anybody) wanted to know how the covers for works in the series 'I don't mind ' looked like, then here they are.

 I use'em as Wattpad book covers. (yes, you can find me there too)

Picture quality failed me, that's why first cover looks blurry, still good for Wattpad since it makes almost every cover suddenly look like shit.

Who wants a wallpaper type of picture that I made before these two covers?

I don't care what you say, here it is anyways!

Like it? 

*All of these are made on Photoshop CS6

 

And I am so sorry that this is not the update you wanted, but... 

I'm gonna update today, don't worry, you just need to wait like 6-ish hours, thats all.

Chapter 19 will give you some explanations and a time period in which all Hell will break loose.

Thank you for checking out this story!!!


	21. ch. XIX -- Team Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 700+ reads!  
> It is insane, thank you so much guys!

So basically, what Kate had gathered in last week is that she can't leave house or speak with Julie or anybody else besides Lucifer and Maze. One evening Kate was rolling on her bed, finding it difficult to fall asleep. Her eyes fell to her bathroom doors. Yeah, she got the pills; Maze was nice enough to actually get her those pills the next day she asked for them.

“Should I?” She asked herself out of boredom as she got up from bed. She went into the bathroom and looking in the mirror, weighted her possibilities.

After five minutes of internal fight and debates Kate came out with bottle of pills in her hand. Letting her eyes glide over the instructions that were written in the smallest font to be known to human kind, Kate was scared shitless by Lucifer’s voice:

“What do you have there?” He asked curiously.

“Jesus!” Kate hissed in fear and threw the bottle of pills across her room, in the darkest corner possible with all her might, not even caring about the fact that she hit floor lamp in the process. The sound echoing through whole room.

“Wrong team, sweetheart.” Lucifer chuckled. Kate was now clutching her chest and blinking rapidly at the Devil who was standing in the mirror.

“You need to learn to make your presence known.. in less scaring way...” Kate said while trying to steady her breathing.

“Dully noted.” Lucifer smiled at her.

“What are you up to?” He asked when He noticed that Kate was glaring to the corner of the room where she threw pills.

“I don’t know, you kind of disturbed me…” Kate said. It wasn’t a lie to be told, because she had no idea what she’s going to do now.

“And what was flying across the room?” Lucifer asked anyways.

“I can't tell you that.” Kate shot Him a look.

“You are angry that I don’t allow you to leave the house.” Lucifer stated and His light mood dropped.

“You did not raise me, you aren’t my parents and aren’t my family.” _I wished you’d be more._ Kate said with small frown.

“You can't keep me in here; you know that better than anybody, Lucifer.” She continued.

“Two weeks and you can be free and do whatever you want.” Lucifer said and looked thoughtfully at Kate.

“And where did the ‘Dad could do it in six’ thing?” Kate asked smugly.

“I'm not creating life; I am saving one, Katherine.” Lucifer explained. That made Kate’s stomach drop.

“Shouldn’t you like; I don’t know, do it faster?” Kate tried to collect herself with some odd inside joke of sorts. Devil didn’t answer that.

“So.. why are you here?” Kate cleared her throat.

“To check on you, since I don’t have that much of a spare time to visit, lately.” He explained.

“Can I ask you a question, Lucifer?” Kate said and sat on bed.

“Go for it.” He held His head higher.

“Why did Maze call me _princess_?” Kate asked and looked at her hands.

“Why didn’t you ask her?” Lucifer asked instead.

“I don’t know. She’s terrifying.” Kate confessed. Lucifer chuckled at that.

“Yes, that’s her charm.” Lucifer smiled fondly at that. _More like never resting bitch face._

“You didn’t answer.” Kate said and looked up at Him.

“Yes, yes..” He trailed off to think for a moment.

“You see Maze knows about you since you are small human.” Lucifer started to explain. Kate didn’t say anything wanting to hear full story.

“And she always called you Satan’s little princess.” Lucifer paused.

“Satan’s little princess… why?” Kate whispered.

“Because He always talked about you!” Maze said standing in the doorway to Kate’s room.

“I thought that you hate kids.” Kate looked at Devil.

“I do.” Lucifer said.

“Well, it wasn’t actually nice what He said. More likely whining how he couldn’t stand your childishness.” Maze explained crossing her arms.

“You were annoying.” Lucifer explained.

“Thank you very much.” Kate said sarcastically but her smile saying otherwise.

“Don’t take it so hard _, princess_.” Maze smiled seductively.

“Now I really feel like a child…” Kate pouted silently. After moment of thought Kate spoke up again.

“Can somebody tell me what is really happening?” She whispered looking between Lucifer and Maze.

“Lucifer?” Maze looked at Devil, not wanting to tell it to Kate. Devil glanced at Maze.

“Come on, break it to her.” Maze challenged Him.

“Is it that bad?” Kate said, her eyes franticly shifting between two creatures.

“You are marked by an angel, so how do you think how bad is it?” Maze asked sarcastically.

Kate swallowed and looked at Lucifer.

“Tell me, I handle it.” Kate asked when Lucifer still didn’t want to say a word.

“Marked by an angel, especially if it is done by someone like Anael, means that you are serving a purpose. Until the wish of his is executed.” Lucifer started slowly eyeing Kate and waiting on her reaction.

“And in this situation that wish would be…?” Kate nodded along and asked in calm voice.

Did she really want to know it?


	22. ch. XX -- Pomegranate

Maze quietly chuckled at Kate’s hesitation that was written all over girl’s face.

“Maze explained you that Anael is angel of passion and sexuality.” Lucifer continued on His own pace.

“And love…” Kate added above whisper which made Lucifer pause for a second.

“This means that he has power to make people like each other.” Lucifer explained.

Kate seemed confused and somehow disappointed at the same time.

“What He’s saying is that you are probably bound to somebody right now.” Maze explained with roll of her eyes, bored by the fact that this is taking so much time to explain it.

“To whom?” Kate said her eyes at the size of the moon.

“It could be anyone who was at the party.” Lucifer answered.

Kate didn’t want to give her love and heart to some random stranger.

“For it to work you need to see somebody directly after the marking. Do you remember anything?” Lucifer asked curiously as cliché and ironic it sounded.

“Andy—I mean A-Anael, was talking to somebody…” Kate started.

“Ozzy?” Maze asked remembering their talk.

“Who is _Ozzy_?” Lucifer said in dangerous tone.

“I didn’t know him, I didn’t even see his face, but he had something oddly familiar about him.” Kate shrugged.

“Are you telling me that we need to search half of Miami to find this guy?!” Maze said annoyed and groaned.

“Do you know remember what they were talking about?” Lucifer asked through gritted teeth, a bit annoyed by the fact that Kate couldn’t remember a lot form the party.

“I am not sure… Anael said something about demons and how he doesn’t work with them… he called him in weird name…” Kate said trying to remember.

“What name?” Lucifer and Maze said at the same time. No angel wanted to work with demons because God didn’t approve of them, and that was truth.

“O-Ornias?” Kate _asked_ , not sure if she remembered it correctly.

Mazikeen’s hands dropped to her sides, eyes wide and uncertainty written on her features, while Lucifer’s eyes turned into raging red and His hands clenched in fists shook by His sides.

“Don’t let her out of your sight!” Lucifer suddenly appeared opposite Maze and pointed at the demon. Maze swallowed and nodded her head.

“What’s going on?” Kate got up from bed. Lucifer glanced at her over His shoulder and saying nothing He disappeared once again.

Kate was left alone in her room except for Maze who stood in doorway dumb folded for a second.

“So I take it he’s bad…?” Kate said and scratched behind her neck.

“Ohh…” Maze laughed but it seemed way too forced.

“Bad doesn’t even cover it…” Maze said her eyes trained on a nonexistent spot on Kate’s carpet.

“What does he do?” Kate asked in small voice wanting to know what they might be dealing with.

“He can shapeshift, Kate, which means that you could be bound to love anyone in the world.” Maze said looking at Kate and for the first time calling girl by her name.

“Isn’t there a way to stop it from happening?” Kate looked at Maze hopefully.

“You can't actually stop it. It’s inevitable.” Maze said, sadness sneaking in her voice.

“What the hell I am supposed to do?!” Kate exclaimed desperately.

“You’ll meet this human eventually, and if the Anael’s mark holds long enough after that is completely different story…” Maze mumbled and left Kate’s room.

_You know, while you grow you never actually think that most worst and cliché things will happen to you. You just seem happy for everything you got. Then one day everything drastically changes and is never the same. Yet, you somehow get over it. Then BAM! another equally bad thing happens. And one after other these little bumps start to impact your life, but somehow you realize that the only answer to these misfortunes is to learn and cope with them._

_Then you are left with these fleeting thoughts:_

_What would my life turn out to be like if that and that certain thing wouldn’t have happened?_

_What did I do wrong that it all led to this certain point in my life?_

_What even is my point right now?_

_What do I want to do next?_

_Why am I so miserable?_

_What could I have done to avoid all this?_

_Is it my fault?_


	23. ch. XXI -- World full of sinning people

**Meanwhile _somewhere else_**

"The job is done, is it not?" Jophiel was sitting on a beach and enjoying the warm sun while speaking to somebody on the phone.

"Your payment will be executed shortly. I don't care; you'll just have to except it." Angel was glaring at the waves crashing against the shore.

"Your talk about the  _'love has no price'_  doesn't affect me." Jophiel tried to get to her point.

"Money will be in your bank account in ten minutes, I don't care if you spend it or not." She answered in bored tone.

"Oh, did He now? Yes, I have heard that Los Angeles is a wonderful place." She couldn't stop the chuckle escaping her.

"Okay, fine. Be calm, your still are in one piece after His visit. Now, I need to make few other phone calls. By-Bye." Jophiel ended the call with annoyed huff. Letting her sunglasses slide lower on her nose, she searched for something on her phone to make one more phone call.

"Yes, hi, darling!" Jophiel smiled sickeningly sweet.

"How was your trip?" she asked and waited for an answer from other end of the line.

"Are we okay with the payment?"

"No, you two--" she was cut off.

"HEY, LISTEN HERE, YOU SPAWN OF HELL!" Jophiel took phone away from her ear and yelled in it.

"We agreed on same price, so shut it. Or go home empty handed." She pursed her lips.

"Okay, good. Bye." And also this call ended.

"Who were you talking to?" Mathew asked sitting down next to her yet minding to not sit too close.

"None of your business. All you need to know is that my plan is back on." Angel answered and putted her phone down.

"And what kind of part I play in it?" Mathew asked looking at her.

"You?" Jophiel asked while pushing her sunglasses back up.

"Yeah."

"You don't have any role in my movie." She shrugged.

"Why not?" Mathew furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, for Dad's sake!" Jophiel pouted at him.

"You can be some kind of an extra.  _Sticks around, do nothing and yet get payed._ " Jophiel wiggled in her lounge chair to get more comfortable.

"And what kind of payment would it be?" Mathew asked.

"As it seems that you have enough money, I think that I will let you have your prized girl." Jophiel said to him looking over the rim of her glasses.

"Kate?" Mathew seemed taken back.

"Yeah, sure, why not. Just don't tell me that you want somebody else, because I have no time for that." Jophiel warned.

"No, I'll accept, thank you. But how are you going to achieve it, if I may ask." Mathew said looking aside for a second.

"I have already done it." Jophiel answered proudly flashing a smile at Mathew.

"When can I have her?" Mathew seemed excited to hold Kate in his arms once again.

"It needs some time to kick in... What do you think about Miami?" Jophiel trailed off.

"Must be nice weather. You don't like it here?" Mathew asked.

"Tampa isn't bad, Mathew, but I want to taste the fresh sun beams of Miami morn." Jophiel said with small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, okay. Are we moving again?" Mathew wanted to know.

"With me, mortal, you'll always be moving." Jophiel sent him friendly smile.

"Can you stop calling me  _mortal_?" Mathew silently whined.

"But you are a mortal, are you not, my dear Mathew?" Jophiel turned back to enjoy the sun on her skin. With huff of disapproval Mathew turned to look at never stopping waves.

People were on the beach and there were a lot of eyes that turned in Mathew's and Jophiel's direction. It was nice change from Heaven, Jophiel thought to herself. Here on Earth people adored her and were almost ready to do anything to get in her company. Not like in Heaven, where you just do Dad's bidding.

'This must be how Lucifer feels..' Jophiel thought with a huff. But she was different. Heaven was her home and it will stay as such and with every passing of a sun, she'll be the soldier she was meant to be. And no Earth will change that, no mortal will affect it. But Lucifer was making it difficult for her now. She would be nicely enjoying her time in Heaven, but no, her dear brother needed to take vacation for indefinite time or something. Hell was out of order and in chaos right now. And same was Heaven. Somehow she had ended up to be one of the divines to make things right again. Her brother Amenadiel was on the same mission.  _Hmm, how was he doing?_ She thought for a second.

Earth was boring. She just wished that she could be gone from this place with disgusting and sinning humans.

Then with an excited expression on her face Jophiel turned her head towards Mathew.

He looked at her with raised eyebrow.

And with the most wicked grin that angel of wisdom and judgment could master, she said:

"Do you want to meet  _the Devil_?"

 

 

 


	24. ch. XXII -- Seven Deadly Sins

 

As of a late, Kate had no willingness to get up from bed. What’s the point of it if you can't even leave your own goddamn house?!

She was disturbed from her dreamless slumber when her phone rang. With tired groan she reached out for her phone.

“Yes?” she answered not even bothering to check who was calling.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Came her mother’s voice from other end. And suddenly Kate was sitting up feeling rush of various emotions at the same time.

She felt scared.

She felt confused.

She felt happy.

She felt intimidated?

Disappointed?

“Katie, are you there?” her mom asked when said girl didn’t answer.

“Yeah…” Kate cleared her throat before whispering.

“Are you okay?” mom seemed distressed by daughter’s voice.

“Yeah… just woke up…” Kate mumbled in the same tone than before.

“You must be partying till morning since you slept so long.” Her mother chuckled.

‘No, I just can't leave my house or I might fall in love with some random dangerous guy.’ Kate wanted to say so badly.

“Yeah, my friend Julie is… _wild_ …” Kate said dryly.

“Oh, you have made new friends, Katie? How wonderful for you!” her mom seemed so happy. Kate hoped that she could be that happy too one day.

“Yeah, some…” Kate trailed off when she realized that her every answer started with ‘yeah’.

“Tell me how your vacation is going?” mom didn’t seem to stop.

“I would say fine…” Kate said with a yawn.

“Did something happen?” her mother suddenly sounded scared for her child.

“No, no, no. Everything is fine, it’s my own fault.” Kate was quick to calm her mom.

“What did you do, _Katherine Margaret Elizabeth Andrews_?!” her mom chided.

“That’s not even my name, mom!” Kate whined.

“It’s not my fault that your father didn’t like it! Now, tell me what did you?” mom chided again.

“It’s really not my fault…” Kate said in small voice with gritted teeth not wanting to actually say that.

“What do you mean not your fault?! Mere seconds ago you said it was your fault!” okay, mom was angry now.

“More important is that we have our health…” Kate tried to coax.

“Don’t you change the subject, young lady! Tell me what you did! Do I need to came and bust you out of the prison? Do you need lawyer? Ohh… God! Don’t tell me that you are calling from hospital?” her mom’s voice changed from angered to confused to terrified in seconds.

“Fiiinnee, mom…” Kate moaned defeated.

“Speak, child.” Her mom said half-heartedly.

“I may or may not have organized a party…” Kate started not so sure about herself.

“What about it?” mom wanted to know.

“Well… I don’t exactly own the place so…” Kate winced at her dumb mistakes.

“I thought that we have raised you better than that, Katie.” Her mom whispered.

“Mom, you are supposed to support me!” Kate whined.

“Of course I am, except all the stupid things you do.” Her mom chuckled.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, mom.” Kate rolled her eyes.

“But are you alright, sweetheart?” her mom asked in a tone that only mother could speak to her child.

Kate thought for a moment.

Was she alright? Hmm… let’s check.

 _One_. She is marked by an angel; therefor have a chance to fall in love with some ugly dangerous type of guy (besides he or _maybe even she_ is heck knows where)

 _Two._ Hundred percent sure that Jophiel still wants her dead. _Isn’t that just delightful._

 _Three._ She’s scared shitless from Mazikeen a.k.a. demon a.k.a. spawn of evil from Hell.

 _Four._ She cannot leave the house because of reason number _Uno_.

 _Five._ She might be going insane.

 _Six._ She needs to get away from _Him_. (Better for both of them)

 _Seven._ She might be starting to fall for her favorite Devil. _‘Oh.. I just called Him mine, how mature of me..’_

So these are her seven deadly sins she lives by.

“Yes, mom, everything is fine.” Kate said almost in robotic voice dozing out of whole talk with woman at the other end of the line.

“Okay. I trust you, sweetheart.” Her mom answered with small sigh, knowing very well the something was irking her daughter. Kate hummed in response.

“I shouldn’t be so worried about you all the time, you are grown up already.” Kate’s mom said as if she was remembering some great memories. And that made Kate want to ask certain question:

“Hey mom?” she inquired.

“Yes, Katie?”

“Did I --, I don’t know if you even remember, but did I eat sand as a kid?” Kate asked unsurely.

“Oh…” Her mom laughed, “Oh, yes, you did, Katie!”

“Why are you asking that?” her mom asked after hearing dissatisfied grunt from her daughter.

“I was just talking to Lucifer and, and… yeah… the conversation took weird turn…” Kate answered while face-palming and considering her life.

“Oh, how wonderful of you two! Did you two exchanged childhood memories?” her mother seemed delighted and chuckled lightly, again.

“Kind of…” Kate said looking to the side. ‘If you mean that He was the one telling me about my childhood, then, yes, mom, we did.’ Kate though sarcastically.

“What was he like?” her mom was way too into this all childhood memory thing right now.

“He was Devil.” Kate deadpanned.

“Aww… just like you!” Her mom cooed dreamily.

‘That explains why I was devil- ‘cause I had literal Devil behind me.’ Girl scoffed.

“Are you gonna tell me something more or..?” Kate asked mother.

“Oh, no, no! Enjoy your vacation! Say ‘hello’ to Lucifer from me. I just have only one tiny question to you.”

“Okay, hit me.” Kate said looking down to her nails.

“When will I become grandmother?”

“MOM!!!”

 

 

                                             


	25. ch. XXIII -- Better with Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is late but please do enjoy!!! And thank you for reading at all! So sorry for all the errors!

Once again Kate walked into the living room to see Maze and Lucifer talking.

‘So, what is it this time?’ she thought bitterly.

“How did you sleep?” Lucifer was first to acknowledge girl’s presence.

“Fine. By the way mom sends her greetings, Luce.” Kate said passing through to kitchen.

“Mum?” Lucifer looked at Maze, confusion written across His features, and demon seemed distressed by this.

“Yeah? My mom? She says ‘hi’?” Kate stopped and turned to look at two weirdos in front of her.

“Oh, _her_ mother..” Maze nodded in understanding.

“Isn’t that just sweet?” Lucifer offered a small smile.

“Who else?” Kate mumbled and went in kitchen to grab something for breakfast. She was soon accompanied by Maze.

“What’cha making?” demon wanted to know sitting by the counter.

“Cereal?” Kate answered unsurely, slowly looking over the demon.

It was quite bizarre, to know that a freaking real life demon was sitting in front of her.

Kate slowly putted _one_ bowl and cereal box on counter. Maze immediately pulled bowl closer to her and poured some cereal in it. Kate, with slight roll of her eyes, took another bowl and also poured cereal. Once gotten her hands on milk she slid it closer to Maze.

Demon just shook her head and pointed behind Kate, where in highest shelfs, were alcoholics’ _a.k.a bar_. Kate furrowed her brows.

“Vodka.” Maze said slowly still pointing at the bar. Kate just nodded submissively and stood on her toes to reach for a bottle of drink.

When the bottle was on the counter, Maze quickly grabbed it and added it to her cereal. Kate just looked at her with big eyes.

“What?” Demon asked raising questioning eyebrow.

“I won't ask where you learned that…” Kate mumbled and taking her own bowl sat at the dining table.

“Makes life here on Earth that much enjoyable.” Maze shrugged continuing to eat her vodka cereal.

Kate wanted to question demon as to why she and Lucifer seemed so troubled about ‘mom’, but thought better of it and instead she asked really simple one:

“When will Lucifer be back?”

“Huh?” Maze turned to her with spoon still in her mouth.

“I mean, you must know when He will be back, right?” Kate said lifting her head up at Maze.

Demon stared at her blankly, and then slowly munching on cereal she seemed to be in deep thought.

“Ain’t you the one who can speak with ‘im in His head or something?” Maze suddenly said pointing spoon at Kate.

“Yes, yeah…” Kate stuttered for a moment.

“That lately doesn’t work that well.” Kate said as if she was embarrassed for some reason.

“So I have heard…” Maze whispered.

“Why do you need Him when you got me?” Maze asked and puffed her chest out a bit.

Should Kate straight up say that she was terrified of her?

“You see… I..a..e…” Kate cleared her throat.

“Come on; tell me, I can take it.” Maze said sitting up more.

“I'm kind of scared of.. _you…_ ” Kate flinched. Maze blinked and her eyebrows slightly rose up.

“I mean, like, you are so cool, bad-ass and awesome. You aren’t scared, braver that any person I know… and yet you seem to terrify me…” Kate was quick to explain.

Maze got up from bar stool to walk to the dining table and stand across Kate.

“You think I'm awesome too.” Maze pointed at Kate with spoon.

“What? Yeah, of course, what else?” Kate smiled slightly.

Maze tilted her head and took one hard look at Kate, making girl’s eyes to slightly widen.

“Why are you scared of me?” Maze slowly asked as if truly wanting to know the answer.

“I-- I don’t know. Like, _your knifes_ are way too dangerous for me, and since you said that you’ll _hunt me_ down if I escape.” Kate mumbled looking down at bowl.

Maze only pursed her lips and nodded in agreement.

“I'm not gonna use the knives on you, trust me. And as for that hunting, Lucifer will sooner send me back to Hell if I was to hurt you.” Maze explained after a moment and then slowly made her way to Kate’s side. Draping her hand with spoon in it across Kate’s shoulders, Maze leaned down to her and said:

“Unless you like it rough.”

“What?” Kate didn’t understand at first.

“Maybe some bondage?” Maze whispered seductively.

“What?! No!” Kate grabbed demon’s hand and took it off of her shoulders.

Maze was still leaning by her side, while answering with raised eyebrow:

“Would have been fun, you know, some bonding together…”

“No, thank you!” Kate said crossing her arms.

“Are you sure?” Maze was still trying to coax Kate into it.

“Yes!!!” Kate exclaimed.

“Your loss.” Maze shrugged and looked at Kate’s cereal. Then she dipped her spoon in it and took a taste.

“Vodka is better.” Maze hummed while throwing her spoon on the table and leaving the kitchen.

With roll of her eyes Kate had to follow, because she got no answer to the question she asked at the start.

“Yes, very awesome demon..” Kate sighed getting up and trailing behind her.


	26. ch. XXIV -- Purple, it's ironic

From Maze, Kate gathered that Lucifer won't be around for almost a week. On one hand Kate believed it, but on the other she somehow felt skeptical about it.

“But can you message Him somehow?” Kate asked not knowing that Devil actually had phone and number, or Lux for real, not to mention Corvette or penthouse for that matter. She actually didn’t know anything about Him.

“Yeah?” Maze said it in obvious tone.

“Okay, then you’ll know if He’s around.” Kate mumbled.

Maze glanced at the girl besides her.

“What are you plotting?” demon asked.

“Mazikeen? Can you get me a dress?” Kate asked asking sweetly.

“A dress?” Maze wasn’t impressed.

“Yes.”

“What for?” demon could sense that whatever was on Kate’s mind wasn’t good.

“We could, like go out or something. You know together, but not _together_ together.” Kate tried to voice her request slowly thinking on every word she was saying.

“So you want to do this behind Lucifer’s back?” Maze raised eyebrow gaining a nod from mortal.

“If I leave to buy you a dress, that means you are left alone, which means Lucifer will come here booming and tearing heads off…” Maze trailed off.

“He can do that?” Kate asked in terrified tone covering her mouth with hands.

“He can do a lot more, _princess._ ” Maze said with wicked grin on her red lips.

 

_~I'm so sorry, darling_

_Did I do the wrong thing?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

_Is his heart still beating?~_

 

“So, no dress?” Kate said sadly.

“Oh, please, you’ll have a dress.” Maze didn’t seem fazed.

“How do you think on getting one if I'm not going or you’re not going?”

“If you want to go out we need two dresses…” Mazikeen wiggled her eyebrows pointing between herself and mortal girl.

“Okay, but how do we get them?” Kate furrowed her brows.

“I’ll get mine sent from… _from home…_ ” Maze said slowly before she could say something that she’ll regret later.

“What about mine?” Kate felt downright miserable.

And with one of her trademark wicked grins Maze once again looked at Kate.

“What?” Kate whispered not liking the look on demon’s face.

“Lucifer will buy you a dress…”

Kate’s eyes widened at that and girl just stared at the she-demon for a good while.

 

**Two days later**

“It’s here..” Maze said in bored tone and brought a black box in Kate’s bedroom just to plop it onto bed.

“The dress?” Kate looked up at Maze.

“Not _The Dress_ but dress…” Maze grinned at her own stupid joke and turned to leave the room laughing. When the doors closed shut Kate’s eyes dropped to the box.

Now looking at the box in front of her Kate wasn’t so sure if she should leave. She actually never meant to lie to Mazikeen. She never intended to lie to anybody.

And something was pulling her out of the house. A feeling that she has never felt before, _except…_

…except for that evening back at her own place. She was tipsy that night. Making silly pictures with her phone when Lucifer had appeared in mirror. Kate vaguely remembers that she asked:

“Why are you so handsome, Lucifer?”

Yet the dream from all those nights before was burned into her mind so badly it almost felt scarring…

 

_~Magnetic everything about you_

_You really got me, now_

_You took me so well_

_Hypnotic taking over me_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_You got me talking in my sleep_

_I don’t wanna come back down_

_I don’t wanna touch the ground_

_Pacific Ocean dug so deep_

_Hypnotic taking over me~_

**And He kisses her again. She’s trying to tell herself that it’s real. That He is real. He’s not just a phantom, He’s with her.**

Somehow, memory of that dream is letting Kate to forget all her obligations- starting from her pent-up emotions till her own name.

**Hand that was firmly holding her hip went lower until reached between her legs. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she couldn’t speak. The want and need and pure pleasure clouding her mind.**

“Am I going to do this?” Kate whispered. She wasn’t scared that Lucifer could hear her. In last week she had realized that connecting the Devil seemed a lot harder. _Must be really busy, then.._

And with unsatisfied grunt Kate grabbed her black backpack and threw in some clothes and bottle of pills.

Sitting back on bed Kate looked at the box again. Little bit scared to open it. With trembling hands she took off the lid and looked at the dark purple of wrapping paper.

‘Ironic, really…’ Kate thought briefly.

‘My bruises were the same color.’ For a second she felt something tighten in her throat.

Taking steading breath, Kate pulled off all wrapping paper just to be greeted by dark fabric of clothing and a small card sitting on top of it.

 

 

And looking upon the dress in box, Kate had no idea about the things that were bound to happen in next 72 hours.

_Jophiel’s plan reaching even new heights._

 

                                                                                                                       


	27. ch. XXV -- Checkpoint

Before Kate could do anything, she had to get rid of Maze.

“Isn’t there like a chance that you take time off from guarding me like a dog?” Kate asked nonchalantly.

“Lucifer is kind of busy, so you are stuck with me.” Maze said not really wanting to talk about it.

“So busy that He can’t even visit me?” Kate pouted.

“He must be real asshole, then…” Kate mumbled but somehow it sent uneasy feeling down her back.

“If you won’t stop talking then we are not going anywhere and I will find a way to get away from this shit..” Maze rolled her eyes.

“About that…” Kate trailed off biting her nails.

“What?” Maze barked.

“Can we reschedule it?” Kate asked innocently.

“Are you kidding me?” Maze asked in dead serious tone.

Maybe, if Kate pisses her off and then Maze comes charging at her, maybe, just maybe, Lucifer will appear.

“I just don’t feel like going today.” Kate shook her head.

“You used me? You lied to me?!” Maze asked and got up from sofa.

“No! Of course not!” Kate said getting up too and standing behind the other sofa.

“You do realize this is the only time you get out right?” Maze said in low tone putting magazine on coffee table yet never letting her eyes leave Kate.

“I know. But I don’t want to leave anymore. You could go alone.” Kate said trying to stay calm, but Maze was terrifying.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Maze asked still slowly walking over to Kate.

“I have never thought that. Can we have Julie over?” Kate asked the most annoying questions just to piss off the demon.

‘Not a smart move, darling.’ Lucifer’s voice said in Kate’s head. Okay, it worked, somehow…

“Julie?” Maze asked and slowly climbed over the sofa that Kate was sitting on earlier.

“Yeah. You almost took her head off with the door, Mazikeen!” Kate raised her voice in desperation.

_~You’re gonna make me drag your ass over here_

_I don’t mind, ‘cause I’ve got no fear_

_In your eyes, it’s written clear_

_You’re gonna make me, drop my Glock to the floor_

_I don’t mind, but I need some more_

_So be kind and make me sure~_

“She was trespassing.” Maze said in warning tone.

“I don’t give fuck, she’s my friend!” Kate rolled her eyes. Maze positively was pissed right now.

“You were told not to leave or have anybody over.” Maze tried to say in calm tone.

“Ha, and what are you going to do about it?” Kate challenged demon. Everything in her mind was screaming against it, but she needed to roll with her own plan. Even if it scared her shitless.

“I have no problem with having you nailed to the wall over there and use you as knife throwing target.” Maze said sitting on the back of the sofa and pointing to wall, her dark eyes still lingering on Kate.

To be honest, Kate didn’t think that Maze will be so descriptive.

“But Lucifer won’t allow it.” Kate said swallowing thickly.

“Don’t worry; you’ll still be alive by the time He is here.” Demon flashed her smile.

“I don’t believe you.” Kate said with small shake in her voice.

Maze smiled wickedly at Kate and stalked closer to girl.

“Let’s start, shall we?” Maze asked pulling out her knifes. Demon was never really fond of Kate. Just ordinary girl pissing her off daily.

Now Kate was backed up against the wall, Maze still stalked closer.

_What if her plan fails and she really gets hurt or dead?_

Real fear was taking over her mind and making it hazy.

“Maze…” came Lucifer’s voice behind demon. That didn’t stop her.

“Maze!” Lucifer barked louder.

“What?!” demon swiftly turned around to face Devil.

“We had a deal.” Lucifer reminded her.

“She’s pissing me off. Every. Single. Day.” Maze said through gritted teeth.

“Go. I’ll take it from here.” Lucifer nodded towards door.

“Finally!” Maze said putting her knifes away. To say it frankly, even the demon that came from Hell was bored to death in this house. Flashing a dangerous smile at Kate, Maze left the house.

‘Checkpoint!’ Kate thought for a second.

“Are you stupid?” Lucifer asked to Kate.

“What?” Kate looked at Devil.

“Are you insane, you stupid?” Lucifer asked again.

“Did you just call me stupid?” Kate furrowed her brows.

“No, I asked are you insane.” Lucifer smiled sweetly yet sarcasm was coming off of Him in waves.

“Where did she go?” Kate asked looking at the door.

“Don’t worry; she’s a big girl unlike you.” Lucifer raised eyebrow at her and sat on sofa.

“Excuse me?” Kate asked standing in front of Him.

“You are excused.” He smiled at her smugly. Kate rolled her eyes and looked down at Him.

“So I am stuck with you for a while?” Kate asked.

Lucifer glanced at the clock hanging against the wall.

“Yes.” He gave her a small smile.

“Good.” Kate smiled at Him and turned to leave to her bedroom.

Lucifer’s slightly confused eyes travelled with her until she disappeared in her room. 


	28. ch. XXVI -- Bag full of lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 900+ reads!  
> SHIT IS ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN!

First part of her plan went quite well. Now onto the next part- waiting till the evening and hoping that Maze doesn't come back.

Kate was pacing in her room. Going through her plan once again.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who the--" Kate thought out loud.

"Katherine, we need to talk." Lucifer said behind the door.

How did He knock? Must be same as with pillows.

"About what?" Kate asked but didn't let Him in. Should she move forward with her plan?

"Fine. Talk. But don't come in, I'm... doing stuff..." Kate said and run to her bed and pulled the box of dress from underneath it. She hadn't actually taken it out; even the card on top of it was still untouched.

Lucifer was talking something about the first time Kate had asked Him how long He will be her guardian.

_~I've never so adored you_

_I'm twisting allegories now_

_I want to complicate you_

_Don't let me do this to myself~_

Kate stopped for a moment and looked to the door.

"I had a talk with Amenadiel." Kate heard Him say.

"Who?" Kate whispered.

"And?" she asked louder pulling the black dress out of box.

"It's _... beautiful_.." Kate gasped while holding it up. The long lace sleeves were black yet transparent. It had neat neckline but not too deep. And that adorable collar with crushed gems? To die for. She wouldn't be surprised if they were real.

_~I'm chasing roller coasters_

_I've got to have you closer now_

_Endless romantic stories_

_You never could control me~_

Quickly and as silently as she could, Kate got into the dress all the while trying not to listen to Lucifer.

"He will only distract me." Kate thought hazily.

"What are you trying to tell me Lucifer?" Kate asked and slowly went to the door.

"Jophiel has been working on her plan of getting me back to Hell." He started. If only Kate knew how distressed the Devil looked leaning against the wall at the other side of her door.

"And? Are you--Are you leaving?" Kate asked in small voice.  _Was this it?_

She didn't exactly have this as a part of her plan.

"No, of course not." Kate could hear Him chuckle bitterly. Small but relieved sigh escaped Kate.

"I still have to advise you, do I not?" Devil tried to lighten the mood but the things He needed to say won't help it.

"Yes..."  _Because I am so misguided right now._ She didn't say out loud.

"I took care of Ornias, if you wanted to know." Lucifer said once again.

"Sent him back to Hell I believe?" Kate aske and grabbed the black bag pack from closet.

"Yes, quite literally." Devil chuckled behind door.

_~Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

_When the crown hangs heavy on either side_

_Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die. ~_

As she opened the bag, the bottle of pills was greeting her as an old friend.

"And what about the other one?" Kate asked and slowly took out the bottle of pills. Silently, tying to not make a noise.

"Three pills." She took deep breath whispering and yanked one pill out.

"Anael? He's an angel, Katherine, it doesn't actually work like that." Lucifer said sadly.

"Can I come in?" He asked soon after.

"No! I'm changing!" Kate quickly said.

"Are you going somewhere?" Devil asked her.

"No, of course not!"  _Yes!_ Kate answered not realizing that her nose felt stuffed and her eyes started to burn.

For a fleeting moment, the mark on her back shot pain up her spine making girl claw at her own back and letting out a silent scream.

"I need to get out..." Kate said quietly and brushed away one stray tear. Taking another calming breath, not to mention that it actually didn't work, she shook her hands.

"I got this..." Kate mumbled.

"Should we be worried about Mazikeen?" Kate asked anything to distract Devil.

"What? No, she'll be fine. Maze knows how to fight." Lucifer said, confused by that random question.

With roll of her neck Kate fished out another pill. Both now lying on her bed. Meanwhile she searched for some shoes and looked at herself in mirror.

The dress was really beautiful. Fitting her perfectly. At first moment she thought that Lucifer will get her some slutty dress, but this is cute yet so sophisticated.

"How is Lux?" Kate asked absentmindedly.

This made Lucifer to furrow His brows in confusion. What kind of a question was that? Did she even believe Him when He told her about it?

Kate took those two pills from bed and added the third with them.

"It's fine... why are you asking?" Lucifer asked.

"No, no... out of curiosity." Kate said and reached for water bottle.

Making her way back to door she stood there.

"Can you just listen, Katherine? It's really important and I  _don't have that much time_." Lucifer started. Unpleasant shiver run down Kate's back hearing that.

"Okay.." she said loud enough for Him to hear. Looking down at the pills she putted them in her mouth and swallowed.  _So this is it, huh?_

_~Fixation or psychosis?_

_Devoted to neurosis now_

_Endless romantic stories_

_You never could control me~_

"You have noticed that I am not here that much, anymore." Lucifer stated. And by the way He spoke Kate could understand that He was leaning against the door now.

"Yeah..." Kate sighted her head feeling a bit dizzy.

For a second Lucifer said something but Kate couldn't make out what.

"Kat--ine, are you al--ght?" she couldn't make out His voice clearly.

"I will be..." She mumbled.

"Wait there, I need to do something." Kate said and pushed herself off from doors to wander into bathroom. Since she didn't hear any response from other side of the door, Kate knew that pills were effective. Slightly wincing at the pain in her lower back Kate went to bathroom's window. Doing the most cliché thing ever, she just climbed out and wandered off into dark streets of Miami.

 

†††

She didn't care what Lucifer wanted to tell her.

She didn't care that He had no time for her as Maze put it.

She didn't care about her feelings for Him.

She didn't care about Maze.

She didn't care about her own safety.

She wasn't afraid of Jophiel's wrath.

She wasn't afraid from Mathew and his wicked ways.

She didn't believe in Devil, demons or angels.

She didn't believe in love or passion.

She didn't believe that she's in danger.

_And those were the biggest lies she had ever told herself._

 

 

 

 


	29. ch. XXVII -- False affections?

 

_~Dear morning sun_

_I beg to you_

_Shine over me_

_I need you to_

_My shadows gone_

_I'm on my own~_

 

It was dark outside. But the voice in Kate’s head was the only thing driving her forth.

‘Lust and Love

Let it be placed over

Repulsiveness and Hate’

If people would see her walking along the beach in this ungodly hour, then someone would mistake her as insane. But she wasn’t just mindlessly wandering, she had a solid goal. All she knew was that her mind told her where to find _him._

 

 

**Throwback from the party**

“Did you do it?” Ornias asked while turning back to his normal form.

“Yes, I think so.” Anael answered unsurely.

“What do you mean ‘you think’?!” Ornias snapped at the angel.

“Love comes from heart, demon.” Anael started to explain.

“She already loves another one. Thus I won't touch that love.” Angel said looking down at Kate’s sleeping form.

“But we need the job done!” Ornias whined.

“I did what I could. Her head will lead her to where the mortal man will be.” Anael said his eyes sad. He was angel of love; therefore he smiled greeting true love and avoided fake and fleeting emotions.

“What that is supposed to mean?” demon looked at Kate and poked her with his feet, this earning him an elbow in his ribs from angel beside him.

“It means that she will never truly love him, you idiot!” angel snapped at him.

“You know that Jophiel doesn’t work like that. It has to be done properly.” Demon glared at Anael.

“I don’t dice love like in poker, you excuse of a divine! Fake love is not real, it won't be there forever! I don’t condone false affections! Of course, flirt if it’s needed, have sex if you’ll like, but for love of God, don’t break somebody’s heart! If she realizes that he is not for her then she’ll turn away.” Anael spat at Ornias. Demon just scrunched up his face at the mention of God.

“Can't you do something about the real lover of hers?” Ornias said in his accented Scottish voice.

“I don’t think that you would want to thread in those waters, demon.” Anael answered and kneeled down next to Kate.

He was gently checking her pulse and making sure that she does not have fever. He hadn’t cast love spells for two people who aren’t meant to be with each other in long time.

“Like I am scared from some mortal. I’ll have him as my carpet in no time.” Demon grinned.

“Yes, well..” Anael said standing back up and clasping his hands behind his back, “I think Hell won't be your safe place from His wrath.”

“What?” Ornias raised his eyebrows.

“Come on, I am sure He will be soon here with her.” Anael trailed off and walked past demon.

“Who is coming?” Ornias trailed behind angel.

“You’ll see…” Anael didn’t seem fazed by demons inability to catch on.

Anael was standing behind some dark haired girl, whispering some flirty nonsense in girl’s ear while his eyes were trained elsewhere. For Ornias it was easy, shape shift.

“GET OUT!” some deep voice yelled throughout beach house.

“Lucifer…” Ornias choked on his beer and suddenly disappeared.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!!!” Devil shouted again. Anael carefully moved so he wouldn’t be seen by his brother.

Anael’s eyes darted at Maze who was kneeling next to Kate. Girl still seemed to be out cold. Then his eyes drifted back to his brother.

“Such a pure soul in your wicked ways, brother.” Anael whispered and disappeared too.

†††

                                                                                                                        

She had no idea where she was walking and she was lost now. Somehow none of that mattered. The voice in her head seemed so oddly familiar that she had no clue who that was. And she felt some weird longing.

“Such a wandering soul, indeed.” Someone said trailing behind her. But the girl didn’t hear it.

But the fact that she was further away from the house didn’t help her heart. Quite literally, for a second she thought that it will explode. With a painful whine Kate stopped at the lamp post to take a breath.

It felt as if someone had taken an axe and split her chest and ribcage wide open. Then tore out her heart and threw it on the ground to step on it. Taken sledge hammer and rearranged and splintered all her ribs. After that taken her heart again and shoved it back in place while all of sharp and pointy pieces of her own ribs pierced the blood pumping vessel. And is if nothing happened, had sewn her shut with rusted blazing hot needles.

“You have to keep walking, child.” Same sweet voice cooed in sad tone. Kate didn’t know that somebody was behind her, just the feeling that something was urging her to go forward. Gathering all her strength girl pushed herself away from lamp post and went onward.

_“This is no love…”_


	30. ch. XVIII -- Cardiac Arrest

 

Kate was standing in front of a house she had never seen before. Who even lived here?

Her heart was painfully beating against her chest as if it wanted to leave her body.

“Knock on the door, Kate.” voice said. And as if Kate’s body wasn’t hers to control anymore, girl stepped on a porch and knocked on the door with a force she didn’t know she possessed.

The doors opened and there stood the person that Kate hated the most. Hated? Didn’t she mean _love?_

“Hello, Kate.” Mathew’s sickeningly sweet voice cooed. In that second her heart dropped and she wanted to die from the pain in it.

“Are you okay?” Mathew was soon by her side and holding her upright.

“Of course, Mathew. Must have missed you.” What was she saying?!

“Come on, let’s go in.” Mathew said looking up at the sky and how it was covered in blanket of dark clouds.

And without any doubt Kate followed him inside the house.

**Back at beach house**

Maze came back to the house to find it empty. Taking her phone from her pocket Maze called a number that she was all too familiar with.

“Where are you?” Maze asked.

“I’m on my way.” Came simple answer but Maze had never heard His voice so full of emotions.

“What happened?” Maze wanted to know looking around the house.

“Get her friend.” He said in low tone. Maze agreed and dashed out of the house for second time that evening.

†††

**Back at Mathew’s place**

“So, how have you been all this time?” Mathew asked Kate carefully, while looking at girl all the time.

“I felt… I--I felt as if I… _have missed you…_ ” Kate trailed off trying to understand why she was saying these things.

“Because we are meant to be for each other.” Mathew glanced at Kate’s lips for a second.

“Do you think so?” Kate looked at him and asked hopefully.

“Yes, of course. From the first time I saw you at that café I knew you were mine.” Mathew smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. And Kate didn’t shy away, but before their lips could meet Kate hissed in pain and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Mathew held her hand.

“I don’t know, it hurts so much…” Kate choked out.

“Where?” Mathew asked checking all over her.

“I don’t know, like my chest or something…” Kate mumbled.

“Came here, it’ll be okay.” Mathew said and pulled Kate closer. Finding odd comfort in him Kate let Mathew calm her.

 

 

**Three hours later at beach house**

“Where is she?!” Came Lucifer’s booming voice as He was standing in living room and looking at Julie.

“I don’t know, dude. I haven’t seen her since this chick over here didn’t let me in!” Julie shrugged and pointed at Maze. Demon was ready to pull out her knives when Lucifer stopped her with one glance.

Julie was sitting on a barstool and looking quite frightened by all this questioning.

“Julie, sweetheart…” Lucifer started in charming tone and looked at red-head.

“What is that you most desire?” Lucifer smiled and looked into her eyes.

“To become world known supermodel who marries lawyer.” Julie said like in dream state voice staring at Lucifer.

Devil glanced at Maze and rolled His eyes. Not the information He was looking for.

“Why did I just tell you that?” Julie asked and furrowed her brows.

 

 

**Back at Mathew’s place, again**

How did they end up on bed?

And why the fuck was her panties in Mathew’s hands?!

“Do tell me what you missed the most about me…” Mathew smirked and crawled over Kate.

“Your lips…” Kate smiled and bit her own lip. _Why is she saying this?!_

Internally she was screaming and trying to stop herself from saying these things.

“What about them?” Mathew leaned down to kiss her neck.

“Made me wonder what you could do with them.” Kate smirked and leaned up to kiss him.

 

Anael, as creepy as it sounded, was standing in a doorway and sadly looking at the floor until hand pulled him back into the living room just to smash him in the wall.

“What do you think you are doing, brother?” Amenadiel growled at him.

“Jophiel asked for it.” Anael spat at him. Amenadiel narrowed his eyes at him.

“Why would you do that?!”

“Because she has her ways with wisdom, does she not?” Anael asked his brother.

“She’s corrupted. You should have known that she would never ask that!” Amenadiel hissed.

“We all need Lucifer back in Hell. And if this helps to accomplish this then--” angel of love was cut short when Amenadiel pushed him against the wall again.

“You’ll let her go.” Amenadiel said in low tone.

There was a scream of pain coming from the bedroom. Making both angels wince.

“Fine.” Anael hissed at him and pushed him off to go in the bedroom. To his surprise time stopped for a brief moment.

 

“Our dear brother will never like her now…” Anael mumbled coming from the bedroom sadness written all over his face.

“You were doing it against your will…?” Amenadiel stated looking at his brother.

“Yes.” Anael answered with empty smile and was ready to leave when Amenadiel stopped him.

“We need to take care of few things.” Amenadiel said looking at bedroom.

In next moment Kate dashed out of the room crying just to be stopped by accidently running into Anael who steadied the girl with his hands.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry..” Kate cried and looked up.

“A-Andy?” Kate asked in confusion just to push him away in next second.

“We don’t have time for this.” Amenadiel said nodding towards the bedroom. Kate looked at him.

“Who are you?” Kate asked and sniffled.

“Lucifer will explain.” Anael said. _Will He?_

In this moment Mathew chose to come out of the bedroom, but two angels were quicker and seized him by his hands. Kate was terrified and with big eyes looked at them.

“That bitch bit me!” Mathew spat and struggled to get out.                                

“Go on, we’ll take care of him.” Amenadiel said.

Kate franticly nodded and rushed out of the house in the rain.

She didn’t care where she was going; she just needed to get further away from Mathew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo!  
> Guys! I highly recommend for you to check out this amazing Spotify playlist that is made by amazing FantasmaGeek
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/fantasmageek/playlist/2LVsAA6s7ZlMyhLL4qkqof 
> 
>  
> 
> or simply search for Spotify playlist called 
> 
> ⛧⛧⛧ I don't mind -series-⛧⛧⛧SOUNDTRACK⛧
> 
>  
> 
> I am so in love with it! Love ya darling and HUGE THANK YOU!!!!


	31. ch. XXIX -- Hurt. It's all I feel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People were created to be loved.
> 
> Things were created to be used.
> 
> The reason world is in chaos is because
> 
> things are being loved and people are being used.

 

 

Kate was walking in the rain, not really typical for Miami. No care in world for her own tears.

It hurt. She couldn’t walk. Kate felt as if someone has pierced her with a burning stick.

Finding the nearest telephone Kate stood there just looking at it.

She couldn’t call her parents.

Faintly remembering Julie’s number Kate dialled it.

“Pick up, pick up… Please.” Kate said brushing her wet hair out of her face and sniffling.

“Come on!” she whimpered.

“Yes?” Came Julie’s voice from other end.

“Busy?” Kate tried to ask casually.

“Is everything okay?” Julie asked feeling that something isn’t right.

“No, no. Everything is fine.” Kate’s voice broke.

“Kate.” Suddenly Maze answered Kate in warning tone. Kate just choked on her tears hearing her voice. _So Julie wasn’t alone…_

       "Is everything alright?” Lucifer asked Maze when she called her name.

       “Where is Kate?” Julie asked. Maze shot both of them a look.

“Can you come and pick me up, Maze?” Kate said, but upon hearing other voices she added:

“Alone. Please?”

“Yeah… Fine, sure.” Maze said and glanced at the Devil and the red-head.

       “Maze?” Lucifer asked questiongly.

“Where are you?” Maze asked while looking at the Devil.

“I have no idea… near some 24/7.. I think…” Kate’s voice trembled looking around in the rain.

       “Maze.” Lucifer asked in more demanding tone. Demon ignored Him.

       “What’s going on?” Julie asked.

“What happened?” Maze still ignored them and moved to the door while still on the phone.

       “Mazikeen.” Lucifer was quick to block demon’s way out.

       “I don’t have time for this, Lucifer!” Maze wanted to shove Him aside but He was quicker and had her phone in His hands.

“Katherine?” Lucifer asked softly.

“Lucifer?!” came Kate’s startled yet choked sob.

 

_~I thought of angels_

_Choking on their halos_

_Get them drunk on rose water_

_See how dirty I can get them_

_Pulling out their fragile teeth_

_And clip their tiny wings_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

_It will be held against you~_

 

“Get me Maze.” Kate sniffled soon after.

“Where are you? No, _I am_ going to get you!” Lucifer answered.

“I’m fine, Luci.” Kate said taking steady breath.

“Clearly not.” Lucifer said.

“Maze will do everything I need.” Kate said looking behind her.

“ _I am supposed to be the one doing everything for you_.” Lucifer sounded hurt.

“ **When** did it change?” he continued.

       “Lucifer! I need to go!” Maze yelled at Him and grabbed her phone back.

“In fifteen minutes.” She said soon after to Kate on the phone.

Before demon could actually make her way out, Lucifer stopped her by grabbing her hand.

“I’m going with you.” He said.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Maze warned but Lucifer’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“Fine.” Maze rolled her eyes. Both of them wanted to leave when voice spoke up:

“Eee… guys? What about me?” Julie asked.

Lucifer and Maze looked at each other and then at the girl behind them. Maze rolled her eyes and sighed.

 

**In the car**

“Where are we going?” Julie asked from back seat.

“I said we needed to tie her up and put her in the trunk.” Maze said through gritted teeth.

“Now, now, Maze. You don’t want to scare Katherine’s friend.” Lucifer mumbled absentmindedly while looking out the passenger seat’s window.

“Did she say why she called you?” Lucifer asked and looked at Maze.

“No. Just that she needed to be picked up.” Maze said not taking her eyes off the road.

“You know where she is?” Lucifer asked. Maze just nodded.

“Jesus, it’s pouring outside.” Julie mumbled to break the silence. Maze only rolled her eyes at that.

 

Car came to a stop.

“Bloody hell…” Lucifer whispered when His eyes fell on Kate.

There she was, sitting in front of a random house. Crying and letting her tears flow freely. Or maybe it was just the rain? She actually didn’t care at this point.

From the first time when Lucifer saw her cry as a child, He subconsciously knew that it pained Him to see her like that.

Devil was first to dash out of the car into the skin drenching rain.

 

_~If Heaven’s grief brings Hell’s rain_

_Then I’ll trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

_I know I’m bad news_

_For just one yesterday_

_I saved it all for you_

_I want to teach you a lesson in a worst kind of way_

_Still I’ll trade all my tomorrows_

_For just one yesterday~_

 


	32. ch. XXX -- Comprehend the idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 1K READS!!!

**XXX**

 

“What in the name of Dad are you doing out here?” Lucifer spoke loudly to be heard over the rain and in process losing His blazer to put it on Kate’s shoulders.

“I don’t know.” Kate mumbled. Realization slowly dawning on her.

“How did you do that?” she whispered looking up at the Devil.

“I can do a lot more but you have to get up.” Lucifer answered looking at Kate.

“It pains to stand.” Kate mumbled.

“Why?” Lucifer quickly glanced at the house.

“Uncomfortable shoes.” Kate offered in small voice.

And then, without any sign Lucifer picked her up bridal style.

“How did--?” Kate looked at Him shocked and with some forgotten longing.

“Surprise, surprise.” Lucifer smiled at her. Girl smiled back at Him and slowly wrapped her hands around His neck.

“Devil has few tricks up His sleeve.” He chuckled.

Not saying anything Kate hugged Him tightly and clung to His drenched dress shirt. And suddenly Kate could pin point that scent of aftershave that tended to follow her. The same from that bedroom or that time in the nightclub. Freaking Devil Himself.

“You’re really here…” she whispered in His neck in small sob.

“I’m right here, darling.” Lucifer whispered in her ear and sat her in the back of the car.

 

_~And if you and I_

_Can make it through the night_

_And if you and I_

_Can keep our love alive, we’ll fight_

_We can meet in the middle_

_Bodies and souls collide_

_Dance in the moonlight_

_Where all the stars align_

_Oh, you and I~_

 

**Back at the beach house**

Lucifer gently placed Kate on living room’s sofa. Kate slightly winced and this didn’t go unnoticed by Maze.

“Are you alright?” Demon asked.

“Yeah… Just a rash from my shoes.” Kate answered silently never letting her eyes drift away from Devil.

“He’s here. I know.” Maze chuckled.

Kate looked at the Devil who was speaking with Julie right now. From very start it seemed that they enjoyed each other’s company. All the jokes and flirting. They just clicked together.

Kate wanted to as how it’s possible that He is here, but entirely different question came out.

“Does he love her?”

“What?” Maze sat on chair opposite Kate.

“You know, does He fancy Jules or something?” Kate shrugged while playing with her ruffled dress’ hem.

“He doesn’t trust anybody enough to actually love someone. But He seems quite smitten with Decker.” Maze stated. _Who?_

Kate furrowed her brows for a second.

“Love is emotion we are not familiar with.” Maze sighed soon after. Kate just nodded, yet wondered who was this Decker, also noticed that Julie had disappeared somewhere.

Kate felt that unpleasant tightening in her chest and stomach. _Ew.. Jealousy is disgusting feeling._ What was she even jealous about? Did she know her? No. Did Lucifer even have feelings for her? No. Is she someone to judge? No, _but Jophiel was_. What is she-angel knows about this Decker girl?

Girl wanted to ask demon who is Decker and if she is important to Him. But the Devil was faster and asked His own questions instead.

“So.. Do tell me what you were doing out there in this unruly time?” Lucifer asked fumbling with His new dry dress shirt’s cuffs. Light anger flickering behind His chocolaty orbs.

“Certain things.” Kate said looking away from Him.

“According to the phone call I would say that _the things_ didn’t go as planned.” Lucifer said putting on a new blazer.

“Prada?” Kate asked absentmindedly.

“Yes. And I suppose that is the dress I gave you.” Lucifer stated.

Except the dress looked crumbled and as if putted on in a rush. Not to mention drenched till no end. Once see-through sleeves looked as if the treads were pulled out making them look tattered and shredded. And the collar of the dress was rolled up.

“What did you do to it?” Lucifer asked out of curiosity. He would have asked why in name of Dad did she take the pills and run away but the way she looked right now was making Him feel uneasy.

“Tripped, that’s all.” Kate shrugged.

Lucifer sat on the coffee table in front of Kate. Maze got up and sat at the end of Kate’s sofa.

“Why do you look so empty?” Lucifer whispered looking at girl. Trying to understand what was wrong.

 _Now He asks this?_ Kate felt anger building in her. Why did He ask this when she came out of rehabilitation centre or when she was brought here after Mathew had kidnapped her? Yes, it was her own fault too since she didn’t want to talk about it, but she expected more form Him?

“Just trying to comprehend the idea of you being here.” Kate quickly stole a glance at the Devil.

He reached out to rearrange the collar of her dress when Kate stopped Him by grabbing His wrist. It was odd to actually touch Him so she quickly let go. His all persona being here made her feel distressed. Wasn’t this what she so secretly wanted all along? Someone to be here with her and not just in her head making her feel crazy?

Lucifer looked at Maze then back to Kate.

“I am not going to touch you.” Lucifer said calmly and reached out again. Kate didn’t react on it, only closed her eyes and held her breath.

This is the moment when He will start putting things together, isn’t it?

“Katherine?” Lucifer questioned the girl when He saw blueish-red hickeys on her neck.

“Don’t.” Kate answered. She didn’t want to explain what or how it happened, already feeling as if everything will break lose in mare seconds.

Lucifer’s eyes slowly scanned along Kate’s body, inspecting her. His eyes stopped at her legs, right below the hem of her dress.

**Blood.**

Lucifer saw small trail of blood that had obviously came from in-between her legs.

Devil slowly brought His eyes back to Kate’s face. Girl just looked down at her lap. He cautiously took hold of dress’ hem and pulled it up half an inch. And it was enough. There He could see red marks forming. Hand marks.

Devil clearly wasn’t happy- mouth in straight line, jaw clenched and eyes flashing red. Maze stood up baffled and angry.

“Who. Did. This?” Lucifer asked looking at Kate.

At the same time Julie came in living room. In her hands holding new clean and dry clothes for Kate.

“Fuck. He did not just do that, did he?” Julie said as the clothes fell out of her hands.

In next second one of Mazikeen’s blades flew near Julie’s head. And Devils head turned in direction of red-heads voice so fast that it was inhuman and He was not sitting in front of Kate anymore.

In this moment Kate knew that all Hell broke loose…

_~There’s a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and_

_It’s bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ‘head and sell me out and_

_I’ll lay your ship bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don’t underestimate the things I will do_

_There’s a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching fever pitch and_

_It’s bringing me out the dark~_


	33. BONUS CHAPTER -- Promise me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.  
> What will happen to Kate and Lucifer now?

Next second Julie was pushed against the closest wall, Lucifer holding her up by her throat.

“Who did this?” Lucifer barked at Julie, His eyes flashing red. Kate flinched behind Him.

He pulled Mazikeen’s dagger out of the wall besides Julie’s head and twirling it in His hand He put it against girl’s neck.

“Speak or this will end up in your throat and I’ll meet you in Hell.” Lucifer said dangerously.

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Julie tried to get some air and clawed against His hand.

“Oh, I am sure that Maze here, would like to test just how sharp her blades are.” Lucifer said sparing a look in demon’s direction.

“TALK!” Lucifer raised His voice.

“They asked Tristan and me to introduce Kate to Andy. That’s all I know.” Julie whimpered. Devil briefly let her breathe and then again pushed her harder against the wall.

“You are lying.” Lucifer growled and let go of the girl. Julie fell to the ground catching her breath.

“Who are they?” Maze asked.

Lucifer sat beside Kate. Kate was zoning out, trying to forget the pain coming from in-between her legs.

“It was Mathew, he’s Tristan’s half-brother.” Julie choked out still looking down at the floor.

 _Half-brother?_ Kate slightly looked up.

Maze kneeled at her side and raised her head by pulling red-head’s hair.

“And? You said _they_.” Maze asked looking at helpless girl.

“There.. There was this blonde girl with him. I don’t know her name.” Julie cried.

“Jophiel. Who else..” Lucifer whispered, got up and left the room. Kate flinched at His sudden movement.

“Why did they ask _you?_ ” Maze wanted to know.

“Blondie threatened us.” Julie answered.

Kate was zoning out. She didn’t care about anything right now. Everything felt numb. She couldn’t believe that Julie did that to her, she lied to her.

She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that she willingly fell in bed with Mathew and had sex with him just to realize what she was doing in middle of it.

She, herself, had lied to Maze and called her out. She disappointed Lucifer by taking pills and not staying in house.

Maze was still playing 21 questions with Julie. Also Lucifer came back in the living room, without His blazer and shirt’s sleeves rolled up. Standing behind the sofa that Kate was sitting on, He leaned down and silently whispered to her:

“Come now, I made you hot bath.”

Kate slowly nodded but didn’t say a word. Bath did sound nice for a while. Gathering all her left over strength she stood up and wobbled in Lucifer’s direction. Devil stretched His hand towards her and girl grabbed it out of sheer support.

 

Leaving Kate in bathroom to her own devices and talking her out of possibility of drowning herself, Lucifer came back into living room once again. To His surprise Maze had already tied Julie to a chair.

“Having fun, I see?” Lucifer smiled bitterly at Maze raising His eyebrows.

“It seems that Jophiel was repaying Mathew.” Maze stated.

So it turns out that Kate was just way of payment between Mathew and His sister. That explains why Anael marked Kate. She was supposed to fall for that bastard. Lucifer knew that Amenadiel had something to do with the fact that Kate actually could break the spell. And slowly everything made sense.

Lucifer’s eyes fell down to Julie.

“Get her away from here.”

Maze nodded and dragged Julie away with chair.

“Leave the bloody chair, Maze!” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

†††

When Maze came back, sure that Julie will never near Kate, she stood in middle of living room.

“What now?” Maze asked looking at the Devil smoking cigarette.

Thousands of thoughts were running through Devil’s head. He still needed to talk with Kate and it was important.

Awkwardly shuffling on her feet Kate came out of her room to stand in living room and fidgeted with her hands.

Maze looked at her but didn’t say anything. What were you even supposed to tell? You are fine, everything is alright? That could be a starter but then what?

Putting out His cigarette in ash-tray Lucifer turned to Kate and smiled fondly at the girl.

“Pack your things, darling.” He smiled at Kate and extended hand towards her. Kate smiled bitterly but didn’t take His hand anymore. While in bath she had time to rethink over some things.

“What are you doing, Lucifer?” Maze whispered.

“She’s coming with us.” Lucifer turned to look at Maze and then smiled back at Kate.

_Is she going to Hell?_

“I should have done it at the start.” He smiled bitterly for a second.

“Where are we going?” Kate whispered taking step back. Is she ready for this?

“Remember how you wanted to know for what were all those keys?” Lucifer smiled and pulled them out of His pocket.

Kate slowly nodded not daring to take her eyes off of Him even if it was just look at the keys He was holding. She was way too paranoid about the fact that He was here.

“It’s your lucky day.” Lucifer smiled jingling keys.

Kate only frowned at that and looked to the side. Girl wasn’t stupid; she knew that Lucifer was still angry. Angry for things like:

Kate taking pills without His consent or most likely- leaving the damned house.

“Are you sure about this, Lucifer? Knowing that you aren’t…” Maze whispered to the Devil.

Kate looked between Him and Maze. _He isn’t what?_

“Is there a problem?” Kate asked in small voice, the last thing she wanted was to be burden for anybody.

“No.” Lucifer smiled and turned to Kate.

“Yes.” Maze said at the same time as Lucifer. Thus leaving girl confused and a bit frightened.

In last eight to seven hours Kate had been through a lot and she barely could hold it all together.

“Someone, explain me what is going on, please.” Kate said in small voice rubbing her hands as if she was cold.

Maze glanced at Lucifer and took step back. Lucifer wanted to explain but appearance of certain angel stopped Him.

“Brother…” Lucifer whispered under His nose.

“It was all Jophiel’s plan. You were form of payment for her. She asked for Anael’s and Ornias’ help.” Amenadiel suddenly said appearing from nowhere.

“You… you were there… who are you?” Kate asked looked at dark skinned angel.

“This is my brother, Amenadiel.” Lucifer explained and looked at His brother.

“Nice to finally meet you, Kate.” Amenadiel smiled at her.

“Likewise.” Kate gave him small smile. _Did every angel know her name?_

Kate didn’t even realize that she had said that part out loud.

“Everybody in Heaven knows your name, Kate.” Amenadiel smiled at her. Lucifer looked at His brother with slightly furrowed brows.

“What?” Kate said in small voice feeling as if she was in centre of attention. In which she actually was.

“Of course everyone knows. Luci was your guardian angel. Everybody wants to meet King of Hell’s most favourite human.” Amenadiel glanced at Lucifer while saying _King of Hell_ part still indicating that Devil must return to His domain.

Kate only slowly nodded, munching over the words he had said.

Wait.

_What did he mean by Lucifer was her guardian angel?!_

With unsure look on her face Kate addressed Devil Himself.

“What did Amenadiel mean by saying that you were my guardian angel?” she asked in unsure voice feeling the lump that was forming in her throat.

Devil swallowed and looked at Kate not knowing what to say.

“You didn’t tell her?” Amenadiel asked looking at his brother.

“Didn’t tell me what? Lucifer, tell me what’s going on, please.” Kate pleaded in half broken voice.

“We need to talk.” Lucifer said quietly and offered her His hand.

Feeling unsure Kate took His hand and let Him lead both of them on the patio.

“What’s going on?” Kate asked worry lacing her voice.

“Promise me that you will come with me and Maze, not letting whatever I’m about to tell you to affect that.” Lucifer said looking at Kate. Girl nodded at Him.

“Promise me.” Lucifer repeated.

“I don’t understand…” Kate shook her head. What was this all about?

“I need you to promise me that, alright?” Lucifer said urgently.

“Why?” Kate wanted to know.

“Because I am not going to leave you here all alone. I am not going to send you home to your parents’ house and I am clearly not going to let you wander out there without me.” Lucifer said looking around for a moment and letting His eyes settle back at the girl in front of Him.

Why was He saying all this? What happened?

“I… I promise…” Kate nodded slowly not liking how distressed Lucifer looked.

“I wanted to say this earlier but…” He started to explain.

“…but I took the pills.” Kate mumbled.

“Yes.” Lucifer gave her a small smile.

“Tell me.” Kate said and looked up at Him.

 

_“I’m not your guardian anymore.” Lucifer said slowly and looked at Kate as her face lost all the colour._

_“W-What…?” Kate silently gasped and pulled her hand out of Devil’s._

_~Nothings ever what we expect_

_But they keep asking where I go next_

_Oh, we’re chasing as the sun set_

_Got my mind on you_

_Doesn’t matter where we are_

_Doesn’t matter where we are_

_Doesn’t matter, no_

_If there’s a moment when it’s perfect_

_We’ll carve our names as the sun goes down_

_As the sun goes down_

_As the sun goes down_

_Nothings ever what we expect_

_But they keep asking where We go next~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS BOOK!!!  
> I don't have enough words to thank you guys for this amazing journey that you followed along!  
> I really liked writting this, so let's hope that book three will come around nicely.  
> Can I say that I am in love with the playlist??  
> Say thanks to the FantasmaGeek for creating the playlist and always keeping it updated.


	34. THIRD BOOK!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check it out guys!!!

Not an actual update! Sorry.

 

 

I just want to say that it has been wonderful ride - this book and previous one too!

Since the story isn't quite done, then book three will be coming shortly!

Right now you are welcomed to check my profile in search for book three!

Summary is already up, but real chapters will be soon.

†††

 

****I DON'T MIND DYING FOR YOU** **

 

_YOU’RE LIKE AN ANGEL_

_BUT WITH BROKEN WINGS_

“All that Kate is facing right now seems so much for a girl that since early age had to face incomprehension with a dark guardian angel as her only constant partner.”

FantasmaGeek on AO3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

If then she had dark guardian angel, what will she do now when Lucifer isn’t her guardian anymore?

 

†††

Full summary in book.

 

    


End file.
